


Mapping the Stars

by niente



Series: Uncharted Territory [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Changing POV, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV 2nd person, PoV 3rd Person, Temporary Character Death, Various implied relationships, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niente/pseuds/niente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months have passed since the failed assassination of Feferi and attempted coup. The Empire has become more united as a result, increasing in strength each day. However, trouble brews on its fringes as transport vessels carrying much needed supplies to the outer colonies are being attacked and robbed of their supplies. </p><p>In act of desperation to protect her people, Feferi is forced to halt all transport to the outer colonies. Displeased by this choice, Karkat returns to Skaia to seek out the <i> Rogue of Void </i> crew once again to aid him in finding, and stopping, the culprit. As luck would have it the same pirate who is attacking the empire vessels is also hunting the <i> Rogue </i>. In order to save the growing Empire and protect Skaia, many are forced back into roles they've long abandoned.</p><p>(incomplete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jury's Out On This One

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand here it is! A year later, I've finally managed to publish the first chapter! Confession: this first chapter has been done since at least last summer. 
> 
> Anyways, there's been some stylistic changes to how I've written this story (nothing too major). Uncharted Territory has also under gone some slight stylistic changes and minor conversations have been lightly adapted. Also shout out to my fan troll who I've tossed in here for fun.
> 
> I'd highly recommend you check out the [world building page](http://pyyrrhanikos.tumblr.com/projectut) I've been working on (I've written **a lot** in the past couple months and I'm really proud of what I've made.
> 
> Finally, I'd like to thank my beta reader memefulsin (on tumblr). They were very wonderful and helpful in the actual progress of getting this posted for you (the readers)!

Arriving at the council chambers, you and Kanaya find that you’re among the last to arrive. Many of the older members glare at the two of as you enter. They don’t see you as suitable members of the council. Maybe Kanaya, one day, will be suitable. But not you. Never you. 

The two of you make your way to your seats at the lowest row of the horseshoe chamber. 

“I wonder if they’ll give Feferi the same disapproving looks,” you mumble to Kanaya. 

Kanaya covers her mouth with her free hand as she lets out some tinkly laughter. She’s already slipped on her council mask; it’s probably time that you did the same. Although, spending hours hunched over your desk completing paperwork doesn’t really help. That only leaves you with mild annoyance and back pain. Kanaya squeezes the arm she’s holding tightly – a warning sign to be pleasant. 

You haven’t exactly been the easiest to get along with these past few months. In the council meetings you’ve been outright disrespectful and in the personal meetings with just Kanaya and Feferi you’ve been downright rude. It’s not your fault that Kanaya and Feferi keep making poor choices as to who to put on the senate. The old council members have experience, yes, but they’re also cranky old crooks that have lingering doubts on Feferi’s ability to maintain the Empire. Feferi trusts them but you know, if given the chance, they’ll stab her in the back to restart an Empire.

“Behave,” Kanaya warns you once before releasing your arm and sliding into her seat. 

There’s a brief pause where you take a deep breath and square your shoulders before following Kanaya. Maybe throwing yourself into paperwork isn’t the best way to run from the lingering feelings of hurt and anger you have. It doesn’t help that Jake’s brief visit has completely torn off the makeshift patch over your heart that you spent the last months painstakingly putting together. 

When you take your seat, a sigh escapes from your throat and your shoulders sag. You miss Skaia immensely. You miss the freedom you felt and the friendships you made. You miss Dave, for all of the frustration and pain he’s caused you. It’s a different type of freedom here, the work is almost indentured servitude. The frustration is nowhere as satisfactory as that given by Dave.

Kanaya’s hand drops to your shoulder and she gives you a warm smile. She’s been nothing but understanding in these past few months, listening to your rants on Dave turn from complete anger to a pathetic sadness. She’s never judged you either, only comforts you and offers her best advice. You feel bad for being a completely selfish moirail, but you’ll make it up to her somehow.

Her hand slips from your shoulder when the side doors of  Feferi’s chambers open. She steps out, her thick black hair billowing behind her like a cloud. Instead of seeming like the white, fluffy clouds of Skaia, her hair bears down like a thick, angry storm cloud. Her face is no better. It’s stiff, serious, and conflicted. The war ground of an expression is one you have never seen before. 

It’s a far cry from her usually joyful and bubbly look, just as far from  her face of determination. You don’t want to think of the possibility that being Empress is taking away everything that makes Feferi, well, Feferi. The Galaxy doesn’t need another fuchsia blood like the Condesce. 

Eridan and Vriska follow after her, both looking more serious than Feferi and dressed in their respective guard and military uniforms. Vriska looks uncharacteristically troubled and worried. Now you get even more worried. Even in the worst situations, Vriska has never been one to waver in resolve. She always faces things were a smirk or a laugh.

Although you were expecting Vriska to take the stand and begin blathering about something unimportant, it’s Feferi who clears her throat. 

“Members of the council: a few days ago, Commander Serket received a troubling transmission from one of our supply vessels heading to the Edge Colonies,” Feferi begins. “Our vessels are being attacked. All the supplies were taken and the crewmembers slaughtered. It was only by luck that a crewmember sent us the transmission before her death.”

Feferi’s voice breaks and she squeezes her eyes shut, clearly affected by the death of the crewmember. You wince, thinking of having to listen to someone, moments before their death. The fear and resignation must be playing over and over in Feferi’s head. After a long inhale and exhale, Feferi opens her eyes and resumes taking.

“We’ve known for some time, that our vessels were being attacked. The transports making it to their destination have been few in number. Those making it back have been even less. Commander Serket and I have both known that with the death of Lord English, an entity that caused a lot of  fear, we have unleashed forces that we don’t understand. It’s no coincidence that there has been an uptick in attacks on Imperial lands and vessels within the Empire territory. Evil is taking advantage of  the loss of Lord English.”

“We must fight back then!” a council member in the back calls out. 

“You don’t think we’re already doing  that?” Vriska hisses, getting into a defensive posture. “These pirates have a fleet accumulated from sweeps of pillaging. Not to mention they’ve got their hands on Imperial stealth technology after robbing a particular transport. There’s no way to track them or tell where they’ll hit next!”

“Commander Serket,” Feferi scolds, frowning at Vriska’s unprofessional behaviour. 

Vriska scowls but stands down.

“The pirates involved originate from wild space and have clearly been waiting for an opportunity to take down the Empire. We have no idea who their leader is or exactly how large the fleet is. We must proceed with extreme caution. That being said, we’re losing far too many, military and non military alike,” Feferi murmurs. “So, with a heavy heart, I have to cease all transport to the Edge Colonies, to save lives. At least until we’ve found who is behind the attacks. For the time being –“

“Wait!” you shout, leaping upwards. “You’re not even going to put it to a vote? You’ve just decided to make the choice?”

Feferi’s large eyes reflect her deep sadness and regret. 

“Councilmember Vantas,” Eridan calls out, gritting his teeth. “This is the Empress you’re speaking too. And if you wish to not spend the night in a cell, I suggest you reel in your tone.”

Feferi raises her hand and surprisingly it’s for Eridan to stand down. You can see the irritated rebuttal on the tip of his tongue, but there’s a difference in arguing with your moirail and arguing with the Empress. Unfortunately for Eridan, this is the Empress right now. 

“Councilmember Vantas, the decision was made between myself, Commander Serket, and Captain Ampora,” Feferi says slowly. “It was not made lightly or in a short period of time. If you have any alternative, I’d welcome it. But unfortunately, the situation required that I make the choice without the counsel. Those lives at risk couldn’t wait for the council to argue and, ultimately come to the same decision I did.”

“You don’t know that!” you respond hotly, fists curling up on the table in front of you. “You don’t know if we couldn’t come up with a better idea!”

“Karkat,” Kanaya says softly, her hand hovering on your back.

She is also warning you to stand down. 

“The people in those outer colonies will die without the Empire’s direct assistance. Our wars have left them struggling to survive –  _ your wars _ have made it so they are completely reliant on our aid. If we just pull away from the colonies, leaving them to die, they’ll turn on us!” you point out. “In the state it’s in, the Empire can’t risk having the Edge Colonies rebel.”

“I’m sorry,” Feferi says.  

But for the first time, you don’t believe her. The room goes completely silent and then you hear it. From the back someone scoffs. 

“I can’t believe this council is always at the whims of Vantas and the crusade for those lesser than us.”

“Councilmember Durgas!” Kanaya exclaims in outrage on your behalf. 

It’s too late. You shove away from the table and march out of the council chambers. Knowing what kind of life is on the Edge Colonies, you can’t just stand by while Feferi and the Empire stamp their lives out. You don’t care if you have to do it alone, you’ll find a way to save the Edge Colonies.

When the door to the council chambers slam shut, you hear the entire assembly completely erupt. The council will fight and cause Feferi to postpone her decision because she’s not a bad ruler. She’ll listen to her council and take your words to heart. Your only regret is that you had to be such an asshole for it to be this way.

You only make it about halfway through the main hall before someone is grabbing at your shoulder. You spin around violently, knocking their arm off of you in the process. Eridan glares at you, baring his sharp teeth. The main hall is nowhere near empty and all of them are going to witness two of the most respected members of the Empire at each other’s throats.

“That’s your fault,” he growls pointing back at the council chamber. “It’s completely in chaos because you had to make this about  _ you _ .”

Eridan jabs a sharp finger into your chest and you narrow your eyes at him. 

“If the three of you hadn’t made some completely outrageous decision – I wouldn’t have had to!” you snap back, shoving his hand away. 

“You think we wanted to make this choice!” Eridan replies, scowling at you. “Those colonies are a part of this Empire. Fef cares about those people more than any of us!”

“I know that! But there has got to be another away – I’ll find another way.”

Eridan’s eyes narrow into slits. He grabs your arm and drags you into a more private corridor. Not being the one who’s in immediate danger, makes the whole thing feel like the past repeating itself.You go along with Eridan taking your argument to a more private location, but roughly shove him away once you’ve deemed the location ‘private enough.’

“As the Captain of the Guard, I’ll have to remind you that goin’ against the Empress’ word is treason,” Eridan says, voice quiet and deadly. “If you do anythin’, I’ll have no choice but to arrest you.”

“Have fun with the low blood rebellion,” you say sarcastically. “It’s not like they’ll go along with you completely blowing over the Edge Colonies, which are populated heavily by low bloods.”

“I’m not finished yet,” Eridan says, rolling his eyes. “As your friend, I can’t make you stay here when you think you can do somethin’ better. I know Fef would agree with me.”

“What are you saying?” you ask suspiciously.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Eridan orders and stalks off, presumably to return to the council chambers. 

You remain in the quiet corridor for a few moments, mulling over your options in your head. Eridan’s quiet message was that you were completely on your own for this. That leaves you with very few options. Directly involving anyone from the Empire would be grounds for immediate arrest. Very few trolls would be willing to even consider going against the Empress’ decision. Despite your initial attitude, there’s not actually much you can do.

With a heavy heart you return to your office. Back to distracting yourself with paperwork. You’ll probably have to apologize to Feferi now, since your interruption of her meeting was completely unjustified now. 

All the papers are spread across your desk, like usual. This time there’s a box sitting on your desk, set aside with a great deal of care. The gift from Jane that Jake brought you earlier. You step forward and pull the robe out the box, letting it cascade to the ground. 

The material is much thicker and scratchier than the robe you’re wearing now, but you still privately prefer the red to the grey. With the red robe now in your possession, maybe you’ll wear it and test the waters. Hopefully, you’ll find that the hatred for mutants has gone down somewhat.

The robe still smells like that final night of the Freedom Festival. Your grip tightens on the fabric and you wish that you just disappear into the memories that it brings. But you know that on Skaia, you were only reminded of the pain of missing your friends in the Empire. It seems that now, you’re never going to get to have both. 

Maybe you should visit Jake and convince him to take you to Skaia and –

And that’s it.  

The  _ Rogue  _ and her crew can help you. Certainly Jane could potentially have information on the pirates from wild space. She has hooks throughout out the galaxy and sources from wild space. With that information, you could help Vriska pinpoint the pirates and bring in the Imperial fleet to destroy them. Catching a fleet in a surprise, no matter the size, gives the Imperial Fleet a chance. 

You shove the robe back into its box and grab your sickles, which haven’t been far from your person since breaking them out of the museum. You’re constantly afraid of having them returned to being displayed. Secretly, you’re more afraid of being caught unarmed in case of another coup. After attaching them to your belt, you stride purposefully out of your office and towards the hangar that Jake will mostly be found. 

Mostly everyone jumps out of your way. On a normal day, those you pass in the hallway respectfully leap from your warpath. Today, you’ve got your sickles strapped to your side and a determined look on your face. You are a troll on a mission and no one will get in your way. 

…Except for Kanaya. 

She’s standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at you and completely blocking the entrance to the hangar. Before she has a chance to speak, you launch into your rationalization of causing havoc in the council and now running to the hangar.

“I have a plan,” you try to explain. “Trying to find the pirates could take months. The Edge Colonies can’t last that long, shorter if they realize what’s happening and decide to stage a rebellion. Putting them down would cause even more distress in the Empire. If I make it to Skaia, Jane could help us!”

“I am not here to stop you,” Kanaya interrupts. “I am here because you are not going alone.”

“Kanaya, this is treason,” you hiss quietly. “Like hell am I letting you come with me.”

“There is no argument. You are not doing this alone,” Kanaya informs you and turns around, skirts flaring out around her ankles. “Now let’s find Jake.”

You rush forward and grab her arm. 

“Kanaya,” you beg.

“Karkat,” she replies. 

“Please don’t do this.”

Kanaya gently pulls her arm from your grip and faces you completely. Her hands land on your shoulder and she meets your eyes, her jade ones meeting your masked ones. 

“You don’t have to do this alone,” she tells you softly. “Don’t carry this burden alone. You don’t have to isolate yourself from your friends, not again.”

You bite your lip and avoid Kanaya’s open gaze. 

“Alright. But I’m calling the shots.”

“Of course. You have and always will be, our fearless leader.”

“That better not be sarcasm, Maryam.”

“From me?”

You roll your eyes and sidestep out of Kanaya’s grip. The area where all of the pilots hang out is just ahead and it shouldn’t be too hard to find Jake since he’s the only human and the only one whose uniform is lined in emerald.

Jake is bent underneath a smaller shuttle while several young troll recruits watch him eagerly. When you arrive, he appears to be giving some sort of demonstration on how to properly maintain some gauge.

“- check it, oh fiddlesticks I’ve gone and dropped the pin again! Tritoh can you get that for me?”

The recruits titter in laughter when Jake jerks his head upwards and bangs it on the shuttle overhang he had been crouching underneath. Jake lets out a stream of words you think he means to be curses but you aren’t even sure could be considered swears for humans. The burgundy recruit with ‘Tritoh’ emblazoned on his uniform sweeps downwards and grabs the piece Jake dropped before handing it to the human. 

“Thank you. Now back to what I was saying – make sure to check that this pin hasn’t been tampered or knocked loose, otherwise you’ll be making a rough landing. It’s seemly wildly inappropriate for such advance vessels to rely on a simple pin for a sophisticated landing, but I just fly. I’m not an engineer.”

“Does the _Rogue of Void_ have such basic technology?” a recruit pipes up, Chamos is emblazoned on her jade uniform. 

Jake pulls out from under the shuttle and his eyes immediately catch with yours. He seems a little put off by your presence but doesn’t let him hinder him. He smiles nonetheless, fondly thinking of his friends back on Skaia, and gives the recruit her answer. 

“Not quite, but the chief engineer hasn’t really bother to give me the explanation. As I said, I’m not really one for the technical mumbo jumbo,” Jake says, cheek flushing lightly when Recruit Chamos makes a noise in disappointment. “Anyway, I think that’s enough for now. I can’t believe you dragged me in for another session to get you out of your duties.”

The recruits give Jake their thanks before breaking off and dispersing to various places around the hangar, presumably back to whatever work they had convinced Jake to free them from. Jake then grabs a rag on his workbench and gives his hands a rough rub. He exhales slowly and meets your eyes. The smile is slow to arrive, but it’s there. 

“Is everything alright?” Kanaya asks, cutting off your request. “You seem less animated now.”

“You’d only be here if something was wrong. I’m dense, not stupid,” Jake admits freely. “What do you need?”

“I need you to take us to Skaia,” you reply quickly. “Feferi has decided to cut supplies to the outer colonies until the pirates robbing our shipments can be stopped. I need the  _ Rogue _ ’s help to get rid of the pirates as quickly as possible.”

Jake’s face turns ashen at your words. His body seems to crumble in on itself.  

“What’s wrong?” you bark, ignoring the sharp look Kanaya gives you. 

“Dirk told me that Skaia is dying when I was there. Jane plans on asking Feferi for support until a more long-term plan can be developed. If Skaia can’t get those supplies, it will die.”

“How long does Skaia have?” Kanaya asks, her voice is filled with sorrow and compassion for Jake.

“I don’t know,” Jake says quietly. “But Dirk doesn’t think it’s long – the farmers were trying to figure it out on their own for so long. It’s only been recently brought to Jane and Dirk’s attention. I’ve always known something like this would happen, but I thought it wouldn’t be our problem.”

“We need to get to Skaia then,” you say firmly. “This really involves them now.”

But Jake shakes his head.

“You can’t charge into Skaia with this knowledge blazing! Jane and Dirk have painstakingly kept this hush hush. I’m not even supposed to know – let Jane or Dirk inform you. Otherwise you’ll make quite a blunder! I’m surprised Dirk even confided this in me.”

“We won’t bring it up – we’ll be coming for the original reasons,” you promise. 

“Excellent,” Jake says as he claps his hands together. “I’ll take you to Skaia.”

“You have to understand that this isn’t official Empire business,” Kanaya interjects. “You’re career and pardon could be in jeopardy for assisting us.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. Skaia’s my home and I’m going to do whatever it takes to help Jane solve this problem. God only knows how much time I’ve spent running amok instead of being the older sibling she deserves,” Jake says solemnly. 

“Alright then,” you say nodding at Jake’s proclamation. “Let’s commit treason.”

XXXXXXX

“We need to get out here!” Roxy shouts, running into the cockpit.

Her voice is frenzied and panicked. Jade and Dave whirl around to face the captain with John and Dirk crowd in after Roxy, hot on her heels. The three of them are all breathing hard and gripping their weapons tightly. There is a wild look in Roxy’s eyes as she meets both Dave and Jade’s bewildered stares. 

“Get us out of here!” she repeats, voice hard and demanding.

Explosions from the formerly believed to be derelict station violently rock the  _ Rogue. _ The five of them all lurch out to grab a solid piece to steady themselves. Roxy makes a noise of impatience as she hits the back of Dave’s seat. It’s enough to get Jade to leap into action and begin the process of take off, however Dave looks takes the time to check each of the returned member’s face.

“Where’s Rose?” Dave asks and his lips quirk up slightly. “She really need to document this even as we’re escaping from danger?”

Dave’s face clams up when Dirk quickly avoids his gaze, his grip tightening on his weapon. His older brother only acts like this when he’s ashamed of something – afraid that Dave might hate him. The humour Dave tried to bring and eliminate the worry of immediate danger dies a painful death, leaving only a tense hair between them all.

“Where’s Rose?” Dave asks again, voice cracking slightly.

“Worry about that later!” Roxy snaps and Dave notices that her eyes are rimmed with red, forcing back tears. “My first priority is getting the rest of you out of here alive before we go back for captured members.”

Dave whirls back around and slams his hands on the console, rising to his full height. He presses close to Roxy, crowding her space.

“We’re not leaving without Rose,” Dave argues and his voice gets a wild edge to it. “She’s your sister – she’s  _ my sister _ .”

His cousin may be taller than him, but Dave is physically stronger by far. Roxy’s face shuts down and she puts back on the steel mask she had been wearing since she learned of John’s plan to leave Skaia. She prepares herself for Dave’s rage.

“I’m the captain and you’ll listen to me,” Roxy hisses, grabbing Dave’s shoulder. “Get back to your station.”

Dave violently jerks it off and immediately steps backwards – to the exit of the cockpit. John and Dirk press themselves to the walls in a feeble attempt to escape Dave’s rage. Dirk looks particularly guilty in being complicit in creating such distress for Dave. Rose is Dave’s sister in every way but genetics; she’s his closest confidant and best friend and now their abandoning her to save their own hides.  

“I don’t have to listen to a captain who would leave behind her own sister,” Dave bites back, lips curling back as he spits the words like venom at Roxy.

She flinches as the words are hatefully spewed out but doesn’t respond or call back for Dave as he storms out of the cockpit.

Dirk peels himself off the wall and out of guilt and brotherly concern, follows after Dave. Before he leaves, Dirk gives Roxy an apologetic look hoping she’ll understand that Dave will come around. The two older members of the  _ Rogue  _ both know that Rose begged them to get out of there when captured. It will hurt, but Dave will reluctantly understand when the situation is explained.

Roxy silently slips into the seat Dave just vacated and begins to set the coordinates for Skaia. The  _ Rogue  _ shakes more violently as another series of explosions hits the station, getting closer to where the  _ Rogue  _ is situated. 

“We need to get out here,” Roxy repeats for a third time and her voice is tight. “Whenever ever you’re ready Jade.”

Jade doesn’t hesitate and slams the  _ Rogue  _ into action. The thrusters go from zero to 100 in a few seconds and they’re jettisoning off into space. John stumbles but catches the chair on Roxy’s station before he slams into the wall.  

Roxy hits a few more buttons on the navigator console before standing herself. 

“Roxy – “ John begins, but the wound of his betrayal is too fresh.

Their relationship is still hanging in a limbo that neither of them is able to broach. John’s olive branch falls flat even though his heart is in the right place, but he’s not sure if he’s the right one for Roxy right now. Roxy, on the other hand, is still too hurt to accept John’s aid even if it’s all she wants at the moment.

“Take the nav system,” Roxy states woodenly. 

John opens his mouth to protest. Maybe to say Roxy should listen to him for a change or ask if she needs someone to talk to. It dies on his lips as Roxy sees his response before John can even decide what he wants it to be. 

“That’s an order, from your captain,” she tells him harshly. 

Roxy spins on her heels and exits the cockpit, either to her own room or to Rose’s archivist office. Either way, she needs time to think through what has just happened. 

John drops his weapon off to the side and sits meekly in Dave’s chair, slumping onto the console. Roxy has set the coordinates for Skaia and Jade has already gotten them out of range from the attacking station. The danger has passed for now.

Jade clicks a few buttons and the  _ Rogue  _ slips into warp drive. A short trip in warp drive and they’ll be back on Skaia. It’s childish to think that everything will be alright by that time, Rose will still be gone but it’s not too much to wish that Roxy and Dave will have at least made up. 

Turning to face John, Jade reaches out and places a comforting hand on her cousin’s shoulder. John reaches up and tangles their fingers together in an attempt to ground himself. 

“I wish Jane was here,” John murmurs quietly.

“What happened?” Jade questions, squeezing his hand and attempting to fill to role Jane has demonstrated so many times. “This was supposed to be a basic in and out looting of some abandoned bandit hideout.

She was able to talk John off the ledge of leaving for a while, Jade could at least calm John down. 

John shakes his head and exhales shakily. His eyes meet Jade’s. They’re uncannily pale and filled with fear. 

“We fucked up, Jade,” he mumbles. “This wasn’t just some abandoned bandit’s station – it was a trap meant to lure in would-be robbers and mostly indoctrinate them to their crew. We were lucky to escape – even if we lost Rose.”

“Who would do something like this?” Jade asks horrified that someone would make a trap just to capture  _ people. _

John shudders out a breath as if just thinking about the name would draw them back to the  _ Rogue _ . 

“Remember when Jane was stranded on  _ Delta Station _ and she got all those rumours about this wannabe pirate that everyone was mocking?”

“Who ended up being the real deal before completely vanishing off the radar?” Jade questions. 

“That’s the one,” John says, giving a small head bob. “It was her – this was her station and she’s trying to amass a huge fleet for some reason. The people she’s capturing – somehow she’s getting them to change their morals and fight for them.”

“Jane is confident that she was killed though and Jane is rarely wrong about things that go in the wild space bandit world,” Jade points out. 

“Jane was wrong about this one,” John stresses. “We heard her underlings talking about her – she’s somewhere on the edge of Empire space right now. She’s planning something big, Jade, and now we’ve made ourselves a target by escaping her grasp.”

“And who knows what she’ll do to Rose because we escaped.” Jade say, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Then we’ll just have to double everything Aranea Serket inflicts on Rose onto the admiral herself,” Dave cuts in.

Jade and John both jerk in surprise and stare at Dave. He’s leaning coolly against the entrance of the cockpit, regarding them an extremely closed off look. Jade stands up and crosses the cockpit to pull Dave into a tight hug. He reciprocates somewhat reluctantly but melts into her embrace.

“We’re going to get her back,” Jade promises him. “Aranea Serket will pay for even daring to cross the  _ Rogue. _ ”

“We’re going to wreck her shit,” John adds, giving Dave a thumbs up. “No one messes with the Betas.”

The three of them find themselves smiling at the old nickname for the four younger kids. In a fit of thirteen-year-old angst, after John’s father had passed away, Rose had bitterly declared that the four of them were merely ‘backups’ for their elder counterparts. They were only there to take over if for whatever reason their elder sibling or cousin couldn’t fulfill their role. 

Jane had found out and in a fit of caring anger made sure each of them knew they were definitely more than just ‘backups.’ John later rebranded them the ‘Beta’ to the four older kids ‘Alpha,’ since they were the first and if they were to fail, the Beta’s would have all their knowledge when taking over. They were unlike the Alphas starting out with nothing, but far from backups. 

They were the Betas. 

Dave pulls free from Jade’s embrace and looks directly at John. 

“Where did Roxy go? I need to apologize for being a colossal douche,” he says. 

“Check her room or Rose’s office,” John replies shrugging. “I’m not exactly privy to Roxy’s every move ever since she found out I wanted to leave.”

“Alright, carry on then,” Dave says, saluting the two of them before exiting the cockpit again. 

“Jane will know what we need to do,” Jade asserts, not turning to face John. “She always knows what to do.”

John slumps back onto Dave’s console. 

“I really hope you’re right.”

XXXXXXX

You jerk awake when the pod makes an abrupt stop. Your head bangs against the poorly padded walls of the hull, causing your eyes to snap open in alarm. Across from you is a massive view window, not a standard piece of the Empire grade pods Sollux designed but this is clearly Jake’s personal vessel. Outside you can see Skaia looming below, unassuming and lives bustling like when you left. 

“What’s going on?” you ask, moving forward to join Jake and Kanaya in the cockpit. 

“Sorry about the rough landing there, mate!” Jake says grinning. “I had to make a hard stop before the planet’s gravity pulled us in – it seems I’ve been denied landing access.”

You hold onto the sides of both Jake and Kanaya’s seat. Kanaya tilts to the side so you can press forward and read the log they received moments before the stop. There’s nothing ominous about it, only says that Jake needs to remain off planet for a bit longer.

“I’m attempting to make contact with the port and solve this mystery asap,” Jake informs you and begins to press buttons on the communications panel. 

After a brief pause, the communicator crackles to life and connects to the Skaian port. 

“This is Captain Jake English of the  _ Golgothas Terror  _ and I’ve been denied landing access. Have my credentials suddenly been revoked?” Jake asks, pressing his face to the receiver closer than necessary.

It never occurred to you that Jake’s personal vessel might have a name. This is a different ship than the one he piloted when you first met him. It’s much sleeker and far more personalized, with the hull being modified into an armoury and bunkhouse. Feferi likely gifted it to him along with his promotion for helping restore the Empire after Lord English. 

“There’s no issue,” a soft voice replies on the other end. “The  _ Terror  _ is clear to land from now to the end of time, Captain English.”

“Then what’s the issue? I’ve nearly missed the missive!”

“We weren’t expecting you and the  _ Rogue  _ to arrive at the same time, once she lands you’ll get clearance to land in your hangar,” the voice explains. 

Jake’s brow furrows and he pulls slightly away from the receiver. He mulls over the operator’s words carefully. 

“Hold them in the hangar, will you?” Jake directs after his pause. “We can walk home together.”

“I’ll pass your message onto the  _ Rogue,  _ Captain English. The go ahead to land will arrive at any second.”

“Thank you,” Jake finishes and pulls completely away from the receiver.

He slumps back into his chair, letting his arms flop dramatically to the sides. 

“Jane told me that they left only a few days ago, it’s odd that they’re returning so soon,” Jake muses aloud. “Jane nor Roxy like to pull a mission before it’s completion – something must have happened to one of the extremes.”

You chew your lip in worry. Any of the crewmembers of the  _ Rogue  _ getting hurt makes you sick to your stomach.

“They are a very capable crew,” Kanaya assures you and Jake. “I’m sure that they are arriving back with a grand story in Rose’s archives.”

You nod slightly but Jake only wrinkles his nose, not accepting Kanaya’s rationalization. He has known the crew of the  _ Rogue  _ for much longer, after all.

The pod falls back into the tense silence it had been plagued with for most of the trip to Skaia, only to be broken by an “all clear”. Jake manually steers the  _ Terror  _ through the atmosphere of Skaia due to the hard stop killing the autopilot. It takes much longer than the descents that you’re used to, but it also gives the most breathtaking view of the landscape. 

It burst to life before your eyes, sprawling outwards and reaching into farmlands and pink forests. There’s a large lake hidden in the dense forest and you wonder if the humans ever go there. Although you have little bearing of the city, you can clearly pick out different districts and major roadways. 

“The inn is in just off to our right,” Jake points out. “We won’t be able to see it from here and the angle is all wrong, but when the Last Tree is in bloom you can see the square from this distance.”

“Is it in bloom?” Kanaya inquires, tilting her head to match your craning to try and see what Jake has described.

“It should be,” Jake replies. “But the cold season was a bit longer than usual, so it’ll be a few more weeks.”

Kanaya visibly deflates and you stifle back laughter at her inelegant behaviour. 

“I suppose I’ll just have to return for the bloom,” Kanaya says firmly, catching your eye. “You’ll join me, Karkat?”

“If we’re not in jail for treason, sure why not. I’ll come see a tree with you.”

Just then the  _ Terror  _ slides into the hangar, tucking in neatly next to the  _ Rogue.  _ You immediately recognize the members of the  _ Rogue  _ watching Jake land with a great deal of curiosity. 

Kanaya suddenly grabs your shoulder and gently shoves you backwards. Subconsciously, you had been leaning forward, desperately trying to read each of their faces. So far they all look gaunt, tired, and angry.

“Where’s Rose?” Jake says in alarm.

He’s tossing himself out of his seat and out of the pod before you can even react. Kanaya sets a hand on your forearm and gives you a soft smile. 

“I think,” you begin, “with all these revelations, Dave Strider is the last of my concerns.”

“We’ll see,” Kanaya murmurs, a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Don’t do that, it’s like you’re inviting my inevitable failure,” you growl as you shirk her arm off and head to the exit of the  _ Terror.  _ “Let’s commit treason, I guess.”

Kanaya nods solemnly and follows your lead off of the  _ Terror.  _ The humans are in the middle of an argument between Jake and Roxy, but the rest of also trying to explain what’s go on. One track minded Jake clearly took off with his missing Rose tangent and failed to inform them that his return was because of two trolls. All the humans freeze and stare at you and Kanaya, still dressed in some of your finest robes, in emotions ranging from disbelief and completely outrage. There’s not positive emotion that you’ve decided to arrive at this moment. 

“Why are they here?” Roxy demands, voice tense and accusing. 

Jake opens his mouth to respond but you’ve had enough of him being your messenger and step forward. You meet Roxy’s eyes evenly, completely recognizing the look she’s giving you as the same look she gave you when she first discovered you in the inn so many months ago.

“There’s an issue with pirates from wild space attacking Empire transports carrying crucial supplies,” you inform her. “We came hoping for help and if not, information on who it might be.”

Kanaya hums in approval, clearly pleased at your demonstration of restraint when presented with direct hostility. You’re eyes flicker to the other humans, not missing the looks of worry on Dirk, and surprisingly, John’s faces. The two of them must know that the Empire is Skaia’s last hope as well. 

“We’re in the middle of several of our own crises at the moment,” Roxy mutters. “I’m afraid you’ll need to come back at another time.”

“We don’t have time,” you stress, stepping forward. 

“My sister has been taken captive by the most notorious pirate in the galaxy, I don’t have time to play hero for the Empire again,” Roxy says, voice cracking. 

And everything about her is breaking. You can feel the mistrust and unease that is emanating from her crew, Roxy’s position as captain is slipping. There’s a deep hurt in Roxy’s eyes at the same time – what has gone so completely wrong from the happy family you saw leave the palace months ago?

“Then we’ll help you get Rose back,” Kanaya interjects. “And in return you’ll give us what we want.”

Roxy purses her lips, considering Kanaya’s offer. After a few minutes, she nods. 

“We’ll need to let Jane into the loop first,” Dirk says.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Roxy agrees.

“Wait!” Jake shouts and everyone turns to look at him. “Did Rose really ask to be left behind so you could escape?”

“Unfortunately,” Dave mutters bitterly but it’s a poor mask for his sadness.

“Then I owe you an apology, Roxy. I was too quick to lay blame,” Jake says, voice quiet.

Roxy’s face softens. 

“It’s alright, Jakey. Dave and I already did this tango. It’s easy to blame and hard to accept the truth.”

Roxy turns away and leads the group solo out of the hangar. Dave, Jade, and John clump together behind her, pressing their shoulders together and heads bowed low in a deep conversation. Dirk turns to face you and Kanaya, eyes appraising you for a brief moment before letting out a sigh of relief. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever be so happy to see a troll in my life,” Dirk admits as his voice drops to a whisper. “But I’m glad you’re here. I’m sure Jake’s already let it slip what’s happening on Skaia?”

You and Kanaya both nod. Jake flushes in shame but Dirk gives him a fond look.

“Then let’s find Rose so we can stop the raiders and get supplies to Skaia,” Dirk says. “I’m almost positive with this news, Jane is probably going to tell everyone the truth. She was planning on telling them when we got back anyway. It could either make everyone super productive or our downfall, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” 

“Does John know?” you question. “He got a similar look to you when I brought up the supplies.”

“He does,” Dirk confirms. “Jane told him in both a gamble to get him to stay on Skaia and to have someone else to share the burden with.”

“Stay on Skaia?” Jake asks, voice very tiny. “John is planning on leaving?”

“All the kids are. Well they were, until Jane managed to talk John down,” Dirk explains. “It’s not your fault, Jake. It was bound to happen at some point or another. Anyways, Roxy found out and it wasn’t pretty. She and John had an extreme falling out, which was why she’s so on edge and planned such a reckless mission.”

“Maybe I should talk to John about it,” Jake wonders aloud. “Tell him how difficult it is to come back after leaving.”

Dirk places a hand on Jake’s shoulder and squeezes tightly. 

“We should hurry back, if I am relieved to see you – Jane will be thrilled,” Dirk suggests.

“Lead the way,” you reply, gesturing for Dirk to go ahead. 

He inclines his head and turns to exit the hangar. Jake walks next to him, pressing their shoulders together. You’re not sure if it’s for Jake’s comfort or to support Dirk. Maybe it’s both. You hesitate, pausing to think about how it feels like forever since you were on Skaia and thinking of these humans as your family. Now everyone but Dirk, a huge turn around, is treating you like a stranger. 

Kanaya presses a warm hand to the small of your back. She doesn’t push, giving you time, but is still reminding you of the urgency of the situation. Your feet stutter forward and after a few jerky motions, you’re following the familiar path back to the inn. The people still do not stare at you, milling through their daily lives oblivious and at peace. Nothing seems to have changed since you’ve last been here.

“Have you forgotten the way?” Kanaya asks curiously, tilting her head. 

You shake your head. Skaia has been burnt into your mind. 

“Never,” you tell her with more heat than necessary. 

Kanaya gives you a warm smile and you can see in her eyes that’s she’s happy for you. Happy that you believe you had a place on Skaia. It’s too soon to tell her that you once again feel like an outsider. 

Arriving back in the square takes the air out of your lungs. You feel as if someone has punched you in the chest when you see the First Tree, its branches heavy with buds. The square looks eerie without the vibrancy of the First Tree. Only Dave’s mural on the inn seems to still give the square life. Despite the melancholy you feel seeing the tree so dead, the carapacians are merrily going about their day. 

Out of the crowd, largely unaware or uncaring of your return, a small carapacian rips out of the crowd. His one visible eye is filled with glee as he wraps his spindly arms around your middle. 

“Mayor,” you say and you can breathe again. 

You’re tempted to just stay with the Mayor, but Dirk and Jake are already at the entrance of the side house. They’re watching you expectantly and in Dirk’s case, an ounce of impatience. Kanaya has stopped a few feet ahead of you to watch the interaction with interest.

“I’m sorry, but I’m here for something really important that can’t wait,” you explain. “We’ll have to work on Can Town some other time.”

The Mayor shakes his head and you can see worry in his eyes. He makes a brief gesture that you had come to know represents Dave.

“It’s going to be alright,” you assure him. “I’m okay, Dave’s okay, and you don’t have to worry about it.”

The Mayor gives you a wary look but nods and backs off. You hurry to catch up with Kanaya and meet Dirk and Jake at the side house’s entrance. Fortunately for you, no one asks what the Mayor wants. Although Dirk may understand Dave’s bond with the Mayor, Kanaya for sure doesn’t and Jake is an unknown. It’s surprising that Kanaya doesn’t even give you a look, but she’ll probably ask later. 

“On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being everything is at peace and 10 is complete chaos, this house is going to be 15,” Dirk says, placing his hand on the door handle. “And 15 doesn’t mean yelling and fighting. Just be prepared for anything.”

Without waiting for any sort of response, Dirk pushes the door open and the four of you stumble through the doorway. You were bracing for some sort of shouting, instead the side house is dead quiet. Somehow it is worse than complete chaos. Instead, Roxy is sitting at the table with a small glass in front of her and the bottle you recognize as Jane’s secret alcohol stash. 

Jane is sitting beside Roxy, murmuring words of comfort and rubbing circles on her back. At first she doesn’t look up to acknowledge your arrival. It’s likely that she thinks that it is just Dirk arriving late. 

Then Dirk clears his throat and you catch a glimpse of his face. His eyes are unmoving from the half empty glass in front of Roxy and his lips are screwed into a tight grimace. Jane peers upwards, glasses slipping down her nose and there’s an apology on her lips. Instead, her eyes catch yours and then Jake. Her mouth falls open in shock. 

She pulls herself from her seat beside Roxy and hysterical laughter bubbles up from her throat. Before she launches herself at Jake, you see the tears in bright blue eyes. Jake responds in kind, tugging her close and burying his own face into her hair. 

The display of affection makes you uncomfortable and ends in what feels like an hour later. Jane slides her hands down Jake’s shoulder, completely in awe that he’s here. You wonder how often Jake truly visits and how many times Jane has had to do something difficult without Jake here for support. Exactly what is the nature of their friendship?

Jane’s gaze switches from Jake and she focuses her eyes on you. She releases Jake and uses the heel of her hand to rub away the tears before stepping towards you. Her hands then land softly on your cheeks and she tilts your head, as if inspecting you. A tender smile appears on her face and her hands drop back to her side.

“Thank you,” she says, voice nearly breaking. “Thank you so much for coming, I know what this is going to cost you. Even if you didn’t know this involved Skaia at first, I’m so glad you came back.”

“We’re going to fix this,” you tell her.

“Yes we are,” Jane says and she spins around to face Dirk and Roxy. “Because I’m coming out of retirement for this.”

“Oh thank god,” Roxy exclaims, a weak smile appearing on her face. “I think I’ve been emotionally compromised – and I’m not just quoting that wreck of a Star Trek movie.”

Dirk’s look darkens even further at this. Jane shoots him a scathing glare that you didn’t know she was even capable of. This is Captain Jane Crocker, you suppose. 

“I let her have a drink, Dirk. She just lost her sister,” Jane informs him sharply. “Roxy is strong and can control herself, you know that better than anyone.”

“I’m going to be fine, Dirk,” Roxy pipes up. “I’m just having one.”

“I do trust you, Rox,” Dirk manages, voice somewhat strangled. “I just think that you should be leading this up. It’s your sister, your mistake, your mission.”

“I can’t,” Roxy admits. “I could barely keep Dave from jumping back onto the station to get her – it took Jade and John to talk him out of it. I can’t even look John in the eye. How can I call myself a captain if I can’t be strong when my crew isn’t?

“It just makes you human,” Dirk asserts.

“We need someone who can put aside her emotions if we’re going to rescue Rose,” Roxy says, voice strengthening. 

You recognize the Roxy you remember there, maybe she needs to cut herself some slack. Dirk’s jaw tightens and it seems he agrees with your thought. However, he doesn’t push the issue any further. 

“I’ll go round up the others then,” he says instead. “We’ve got a fair bit to talk about.”

“We do,” Jane agrees and then turns to the stove, placing the kettle on an element.

After Dirk disappears down the hall, Jake takes Jane’s place beside Roxy, but doesn’t say much to her. Roxy seems grateful for his presence regardless, leaning into him. You and Kanaya remain standing. Part of you wants you to take a seat at the table – the one you use to occupy. The other part thinks that you’re outsider, dressed in your fine robes compared to the human’s well worn jackets and pants. Maybe the humans aren’t the ones who’ve changed – maybe it’s you. Kanaya is following by your example having deemed you the expert in how to act on Skaia. 

“Take a seat, Karkat and Kanaya,” Jane says warmly. “This is still your home, as long as you’ll have it. And Kanaya would you like some tea? I know Karkat doesn’t like it, but maybe you have a differ palette.

Nodding dumbly at Jane’s acknowledgement you flop into one of the chairs. Only Kanaya’s sliding in next to you is preventing you from crumpling into yourself. 

“It’s some leaves in water,” you tell her. 

“Sweetened with sugar and cream, if you want,” Jane adds. 

“It can’t hurt to try,” Kanaya answers. “Thank you.”

Jane hums in response and begins assembling mugs on the counter, clearing knowing who will want some. A few seconds later Dirk returns to the kitchen with the three younger humans behind them. John’s got his hood up and hands stuffed in his pocket, clearly chastised. Jade fiddles nervously with the hem of her shirt, eyes downcast. Dave follows behind her, managing to appear the most sullen.

John, Jade, and Dirk all easily take seats at the table. Dirk sits on Roxy’s opposite side while John and Jade take their usual spots. In the end this leaves only the spot between you and Dirk or the spot between Jade and Jake. Dave stares at the two spots, conflicted. He could take Jane’s spot between Jake and Jade, telling everyone how not okay he is with you being here. Or he could pretend it’s normal and sit next to you.

“Sit down,” Dirk barks, clearly annoyed. 

You don’t blame him. He’s had to put up with Dave’s bullshit for far longer than anyone at the table. 

Dave jerks to attention and quickly slips into the seat next to Dirk. He pulls his chair closer to his brother, creating a literal chasm between the two of you. Not that you hadn’t been separated by nearly a week’s worth of space only a short while ago. 

Jane finishes up with the tea, slipping mugs in front of everyone but you and John. 

“Here’s some sugar and cream, if you want it,” Jane says as she hands Kanaya two tiny cups after the mugs are distributed. 

“Thank you,” Kanaya replies appreciatively. 

Jane nods and moves to her seat at the table, but doesn’t sit down. Instead she just presses her hands against the table and looks down, taking a deep breath. You imagine this can’t be easier for her. 

“There’s a lot to discuss,” Jane begins. “The first thing is that, from now and until Rose is back with us, I’m going to be returning as Captain of the  _ Rogue.” _

“What?” Dave snaps, turning to stare at Roxy. 

“It was my idea,” Roxy tells him, voice strong. “I can’t think clearly knowing Rosie’s in trouble. I’ll make reckless decisions and we’ll probably end up in more trouble.”

She then goes on to say exactly what she told Dirk. Dave and John both grow ashen at her words, regretful that they’ve taken so much out of Roxy. 

“It’s going to be fine, Dave. This is temporary and didn’t you always want Jane to be your captain?”

“Not like this,” Dave whispers so quietly that you barely catch it. 

“Now I need to know everything that happened on that station,” Jane says. “All I know so far is that it wasn’t what it seems and that Rose was left behind.”

You make a noise of shock and Kanaya elbows you sharply. No one else reacts. You saw how Jake blew up without explanation and heard about what happened with Dave. Jane must truly trust Roxy a great deal to just accept that Rose was left behind for a good reason without any explanation. 

“The station is a cover up,” Dirk explains. “It only appears to be abandoned to lure in people, like us, looking for supplies or treasures. Those who are unlucky enough to get caught are captured and indoctrinated into joining the crew. It’s a way to build a huge fleet.”

“We saw some of the ships they’re using to fill with the captives,” John adds. “It’s really bad, whatever they’re planning.”

“As the crew of the  _ Rogue _ , we’re naturally pretty fucking good at sneaking around,” Dirk continues. “We got a lot of details before being caught. It was only when we were making our way back to the ship that we got caught.”

“Rose was in the lead,” Roxy says quietly. “She was eager to document the findings – this station is a huge find. They caught her first and she,“ Roxy’s voice breaks, “she told us to get out of there and leave her behind. We had to warn everyone what we found.”

“Whose station is it?” Jane asks tightly, hands curling into fists. “Who did you find?”

“Aranea Serket,” Roxy murmurs. 

“That’s a troll name,” Kanaya points out. “We know a Serket, but I thought there was only one.”

“Vriska would have a breakdown knowing there was a bigger, badder Serket around,” you muse. 

Kanaya’s lips twist upwards at the thought. 

“Vriska is the Empire’s military leader, formerly one of Feferi’s generals in the rebellion,” Kanaya tells the humans. “She’s also a Serket and, when younger, had an obsession with being a space pirate.”

“Last names are rarely shared,” you say. “Generally the last user has died out by the time the next comes along.”

“Could they be the same person?” Dirk questions, always the pragmatic one. 

Kanaya shakes her head. Despite everything Vriska’s done, Kanaya will always come to her defense.

“Vriska is a lot of things, but endangering the Empire is not one of those,” Kanaya tells Dirk, voice politely clipped. 

“I know you don’t trust trolls and if you met Vriska, you probably wouldn’t change your mind,” you say. “But please believe us. Vriska is a huge bitch, but she’s not evil. Even I have to admit that she was afraid of what this will do to the Empire.”

“I believe you,” Dave cuts in. “And everyone else should too.”

“Aranea has been around far longer than anyone Karkat’s age,” Jane adds. “Many of my contacts claim that Aranea started being active sometime when the humans arrived on Prospit and Derse.”

“A highblood then,” you conclude.

“They live much longer than low bloods. She must have left the Empire to escape the Condesce,” Kanaya ponders aloud. 

“Another Mindfang wannabe,” you say. 

“You know what they say, the apple doesn’t fall too far from the incestuous slurry,” Dave laughs quietly to himself. 

You give him a small, appreciative grin and are pleased when he returns it. 

“It would also explain the indoctrination – Vriska has the ability to telepathically control other trolls, which was shared by her ancestor. It’s not too far fetched to believe another Serket would have the same ability,” Kanaya says. “An older troll would also have much stronger abilities as well, maybe even crossing to other species. It definitely fits.”

“What does she want then?” Jake asks. “A troll who isn’t a fan of the Condesce has to be a supporter of Feferi by default.”

“Not necessarily,” Kanaya cuts in. “Troll politics are complicated, but even 100 years ago Alternia was vastly different than what it was at the end of the Condesce’s rule. She could have been born during the Summoner’s rebellion and fled when adults were banished from the planet. Or she could have been born into the strong anti-Imperial period that followed it when young heiresses were killed before they had a chance to even challenge the Condesce. Every generation is so different than those around it, it’s hard to say what this Aranea might feel towards the Empire. Current or past.”

“I think we should make the assumption that she is not friendly towards the Empire,” Jade says. “Anyone amassing a fleet has to be seen as a threat.”

“I doubt a Serket would be anything less than volatile,” you grumble. “She’s probably self-obsessed and hell bent on taking something over.”

“You said that you saw the ships she was using,” Jane says. “If we know their class, maybe we can figure out if she’s just into piracy or total destruction.”

“They were definitely fighter class but large enough to travel at warp speed,” John says. “Low speed warp cores, is my best bet.”

“There weren’t clear cut fighters, however,” Dirk says. “Their hulls were much larger.”

Jane looks at John, who nods in agreement. 

“And not just large to carry weaponry or troops – like a weird mix of carrier and fighter vessels,” John agrees. “Like they were designed to pick up goods.”

“That’s what I thought,” Jane murmurs sounding troubled. “When I was on  _ Delta Station _ , I learned a fair bit about Aranea. She had been looking into building the perfect piracy vessels. Able to fight and able to carry the treasure she won. It looks like she succeeded.”

“Describe these ships to me, John,” Kanaya commands, shutting her eyes. 

John hesitates and looks at Jane for approval. Jane merely nods for him to go one. You watch Kanaya, curious as to what she has in mind. She’s never been very interested in ships and their classes, leaving it to Eridan and Vriska. 

“They’re pitch black and incredibly sleek. It’s almost unbelievable how nice their quality is without belonging to a formal military. The edges are sharp though, like a bat or fangs. I felt like if I touched an edge, I’d cut myself.”

“Are there any particular markings? Like a brand?” Kanaya inquires. 

John shakes his head and Kanaya makes a noise of frustration before opening her eyes. You’re about to ask her what she was thinking when Dirk cuts in.

“There were no brands, but some of the ships had these lines on them,” he says.

“Those were the edges!” John exclaims, eyes lighting up. “They were this blue colour, but not like the blue I’m wearing. It was more of a –“

“Cobalt,” Kanaya fills in.

“Yeah cobalt! Wait – how did you know that?”

“It looks like our situations are more connected than we thought,” Kanaya says, smiling mysteriously. 

“Care to share with the class, Maryam?” you ask blandly, crossing your arms.

“If you hadn’t run out of the council meeting, you’d know this too,” Kanaya teases lightly.

You scowl at her. Now is  _ not the time  _ to be scolding you about your outburst during the council meeting. The humans regard you curiously and you feel your face grow hot. You do your best to focus on Kanaya.

“Some asked if there were any clues as to who the bandits might be – if the ships used were unique to any of the known pirates,” Kanaya begins. “Feferi explained, that although these attackers were no known bandits, the ships were indeed unique. An interesting mixture of fighter and carrier class vessels decorated with cobalt streaked lines. This also furthers the current theory that Aranea Serket is a high blooded telepath.”

“Our situations are much more connected than we thought,” Roxy says. “I guess I owe you an apology.”

“You owe us nothing,” Kanaya replies serenely. “But I do think that we should be more inclined to work together, instead of just making a deal.”

“There is another reason we should be working with the Karkat and Kanaya,” Jane murmurs, head bowed low.

“What are you talking about?” Jade asks, confused. 

“This is hard for me to say and you have to understand that I kept it a secret for a reason,” Jane says, stressing the second half of her sentence. “But the Empire cutting supplies to the outer colonies affects Skaia, too. I spoke to the Empress not to long ago about getting supplies for Skaia until a more permanent plan could be brought up.”

“Jane, just tell them,” Dirk cuts in brusquely. “Stop beating around the bush.”

Jane sighs and her shoulders slump. She then stands up straight and meets everyone’s eyes at the table before continuing.

“A few weeks ago it was brought to my attention that Skaia’s population is far too large to allow for proper crop rotation. All the fields need to be used to get enough food out. This upcoming season, and with our cold season stores running low, the farmers are afraid that many of the fields will be fallow and unable to produce crops. There won’t be enough food in the upcoming year.”

“What are you saying?” Dave asks, voice accusing. 

“Skaia is dying, Dave. People are going to starve and we need the Empire’s support to survive,” Jane tells him quietly. 

Considering that only Jade, Dave, and Roxy didn’t know, the room goes very quiet. It must be hard for the humans to hear it said, even if they already knew the truth. Dave has stopped breathing beside you. He’s already lost one home because the fields were poisoned, now he’s on the brink of losing another.

“Then we have to take out the fleet in the process of rescuing Rosie, no biggie,” Roxy says, bringing forth false bravado but it falls flat. 

“We’re going to figure this out,” Dirk promises everyone. “Skaia isn’t going to die – not on our watch. The people will only learn about this when we’re getting supplies from the Empire. We have to prevent mass panic at all cost.”

“You didn’t have to do this alone,” Roxy says, reaching out for Jane. “You never have to do this alone.”

“I didn’t want you all to be worried,” Jane confesses. “Everyone was struggling with their own things – I didn’t need to burden you with this too.”

Roxy furrows her brow and pulls back. You can see the life returning to her, no more falsities. From here on out, this will be genuine, non-diluted Roxy.

“Well no more. We’re going to kick this Aranea chick’s ass right back to the pit she crawled out of – no offense to the trolls present – while rescuing Rosie and saving the Empire, again. The Empress will once again be in our debt that she’ll give us enough resources that we won’t have to steal anymore.”

The other humans let out a cheer to go with Roxy’s rally. Jane just smiles. 

“You need to be aware that her crew isn’t 100% aware of what they are doing,” Kanaya cuts in. “They are mostly likely under Aranea’s control. Our focus should be taking her out and not wrecking the fleet. With her gone, the fleet will scatter.”

“We’ll need to find Rose first, otherwise she will be lost to us when the fleet scatters,” Roxy agrees. 

“Two teams then,” Jane announces. “One to find Rose and one to take down Aranea.”

“We’ll need to infiltrate fleet first,” Dirk reminds everyone. “We have no idea what the layout of her fleet is – where she’ll be or even what the fighter ships she’s using are like.”

“I’m way ahead of you, Dirk,” Jane says but she’s not smiling. “I know someone, who use to work with Aranea and taught me everything I know on what it means to be a captain.”

“Then why are you hesitating?” Jade asks. “We should be jumping on the  _ Rogue  _ and flying to them immediately.”

“We didn’t part on the best of terms,” Jane grimaces. 

“It can’t be that bad!” Jake says, attempting to be cheerful.

“She threatened to run me through with my own trident if I ever stepped foot on  _ Delta Station  _ again.”

Everyone winces. 

“But we don’t have time to waste – it’s a risk I just have to take. I have another contact if it doesn’t work out, but he’s a bit of massive ass, so I’d rather save him for a back up plan,” Jane says quickly. 

“Who can be worse that a someone who gives threat like that?” John asks. 

“I pray you never have to find out,” Jane replies. 

XXXXXXX

After beating down a plan for Jane’s contact on  _ Delta Station _ , everyone disperses to their rooms. With the exception of Jane, everyone has spent the last week in the cramped quarters of a ship. Everyone was eager to sleep on a real bed before an early start the next day. Jane gave you and Kanaya the rooms you have stayed in the inn, claiming she didn’t have it in her to rent your room away – it felt too much like your space. 

The room in unchanged and still tiny and you welcome it wholeheartedly. Kanaya disappears to her own room, leaving you alone for the first time in days. After the discussion, you feel better and more connected to Skaia. She must sense that and know her intervention isn’t necessary. 

Or maybe she just needed some time alone as well. 

However, you don’t really want to be left alone in the room. Now back on Skaia, you’re suddenly back in the mentality that you want to be with the raucous humans all the time. Letting their shenanigans and absurdity completely engulf you. So after a few minutes of reacquainting yourself with your old room by lying on the bed, you head back to the side house. 

Unsurprisingly, Jane is still at the table bent over a piece of paper and frantically writing down instructions. 

“What are you doing?” you ask curiously, leaning against the doorframe.

Jane jumps slightly at your intrusion, having been so deeply engrossed in her task that she became unaware of her surroundings. 

“Oh, Karkat!” she greets, looking up. “I’m just preparing a list of instructions on how to take care of the inn for the other employees.”

“You have other employees?”

Jane grins sheepishly. 

“After you were here, I realized how much easier it was to run the inn with others helping. I hired a couple of people to help out.”

You laugh. 

“What are you doing? Is everything alright?” Jane questions, setting her pencil down. 

“It’s just weird being back,” you tell her. “At first I felt like a stranger, then like I was back at home, and now I’m in a sort of limbo. It kind of fucking sucks.”

Jane rolls her eyes but smiles fondly. 

“We’ve all been in an odd space since you came here and shook everything up,” she explains. “You feel weird because it is off here. The kids – they aren’t content to just live on Skaia anymore. They want adventure! Fighting Lord English gave them a taste and now they can’t get rid of it.”

“I’m sorry,” you say sincerely. 

“It’s not your fault. Well it is, but not directly. It would’ve happened even if you didn’t come to Skaia. They’ll grow out of it, we all do.”

“Like whatever happened on  _ Delta Station _ ?”

Jane grins wolfishly and it’s so out of character, you’re taken aback. This is Captain Crocker, you’re dealing with now. 

“That was my Lord English, in a sense,” she agrees.

“What exactly happened? Earlier you made it seem like you were a pathetic excuse for a captain before whatever shit happened.”

“Kind of. I was voted captain by Dirk and Roxy because I was the natural leader, but at the time I wasn’t really captain material. I was nineteen and had all these ideas of what it meant to be a captain, but no idea of the reality.

“Our early missions weren’t big – the kids were still kids. They were old enough to take care of themselves for a few days, but not old enough to be completely on their own. I made runs to work with that, we were gone for 2 weeks at the most and every run to wild space was basic. I did research for the least dangerous places and lists of what exactly people needed – medicine, ships parts, you name it.

“It started to seem all so easy and I wanted to do  _ more _ than just the basic stuff. So I picked  _ Delta Station  _ to be the first ‘big’ target. Its former ruler was killed in some turf war with another station, so I figured it would be easier to get what we need. The plan was simple enough: the three of us would sneak aboard, get what we could, and then get off. Except  _ Delta Station  _ was on edge and wise to thieves like us. I got caught and ordered Roxy and Dirk to get off – their safety was more important that mine.

“I was thrown in jail and that’s where I met  _ her _ . She had recently split with a former business partner and was responsible for the chaos of  _ Delta Station.  _ She was looking for someone to help her take it over completely and share in the wealth. How could I refuse? She was older and more experienced and taught me everything I know.

“Cracking  _ Delta Station  _ was a difficult talk. Took us months to get it under our control and by the time it was under our thumb, Roxy and Dirk managed to break back in. When I wanted to leave with Dirk and Roxy, rejoin the  _ Rogue _ , she was angry and disappointed. Thought that I was different, not a goody two shoes Robin Hood but a real criminal ready to reform  _ Delta Station _ .”

“So you helped a criminal take over  _ Delta Station _ , one of the most ruthless and dangerous places in the galaxy?”

“Yes. I helped put that together.”

“You continue to surprise me, Jane. Each time I think I know everything, there’s one more thing.”

Jane laughs and shakes her head. 

“I’m not that complicated.”

“But you are,” you tell her.

There’s no need to elaborate. Jane knows who she is. 

“You should get some rest,” she tells you after a moment of silence. “It’s an early start tomorrow.”

“One more thing: why won’t you say her name?”

Jane doesn’t ask who you’re talking about. It’s painfully obvious since she’s doing it for a reason. 

“I’m afraid that saying her name will endanger her,” Jane says and it’s clear from her tone she won’t elaborate. “Good night, Karkat.”

“Good night, Jane.”

XXXXXXX

The next morning everyone is in the hangar, prepping the  _ Rogue  _ for another trip. Jake is quietly lamenting leaving the  _ Terror  _ behind as he checks many of the gauges with John and Jade. To you, it’s surprising how easily he slips into the crew dynamic he’s never been apart of. You don’t think Jake has ever been directly involved with  _ Rogue _ , only in aiding it in another vessel. If anything you feel out of place despite working with the crew before. 

Jane is running through supplies with Roxy inside the  _ Rogue  _ while Dirk busies himself checking over the power balance. Dave vanished once arriving in the hangar, presumably to program his ridiculously complicated navigational system. 

You and Kanaya attempt to stay out of everyone’s way by sitting on an unused bench tucked off to the side of the  _ Rogue’ _ s hangar. No doubt even sitting innocuously in the rec room of the  _ Rogue  _ would get in someone’s way, judging from the way everyone is scurrying around. 

“What is this?” Jake’s voice shouts from underneath the  _ Rogue. _

The concern in his voice brings Jade and John running from their own positions. Without thinking, you run over too. Kanaya follows behind you with a little hesitation. She probably doesn’t want to get in the way. 

“What is it?” John asks, calling to Jake’s position. 

He pulls out from underneath, holding a ten centimeter in diameter flat disk in his hand. It’s got a dark blue light at its center. 

“Maybe you can tell me, I found it on the underbelly of the  _ Rogue _ ,” Jake says. 

John takes and weighs it in his hands before passing it off to Jade. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen it. I generally don’t work on exterior though – maybe Dirk installed it,” John says. 

“He’d match it the colour of the  _ Rogue _ ,” Jade points out. “It’s the wrong type of metal, it’s too dense.”

“He’s all about style, that one,” Jake agrees. “It’s not crucial to the support of the ship – it’s not wired directly in.”

“You just ripped it off?” John asks incredulously. 

“And you  _ don’t  _ take off strange metal disks off your ship?” Jake sputters back. “Who taught you to care for a ship?”

“Not everyone has had military training,” John points out, not sounding the least bit insulted by Jake’s words.

“Remind me to give you a crash course of spacecraft care when we’re in transit. Jade, you too,” Jake says. “But we should take this to Dirk and hopefully I didn’t remove one of his installations.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Jade chirps and bounces ahead to take the disk Dirk. 

Everyone follows her, interest piqued in the unknown device. 

Dirk’s in the hull, checking that everything is securely tucked in. He’s crouched over a bin when you all arrive, but stands and turns to face you when he notices your arrival. 

“What’s that?” Dirk asks holding his hand out. 

Jade hands it to him, shrugging. 

“Jake ripped it off the bottom of ship, hoping you’d be able to tell us,” John explains. 

Dirk rolls his eyes and mutters something about ripping shit off of Jake to stop him from potentially breaking the ship. Weighing it in his hand and inspecting it, Dirk appears to be confused about it as much as Jake is.

“It’s pretty heavy duty,” Dirk says. “I’ll have to take it apart to learn what it is, but it’s non essential to the  _ Rogue  _ so let’s not worry about it.”

“How’d it get there?” you ask, concerned at how casual Dirk seems with it. 

“People stick shit to the  _ Rogue  _ all the time while she grounded. It’s why we check before every take off,” Dirk explains.  “Probably some kid’s idea of a prank to scare us. I’ll take it apart, see what it really is.”

“Who are you talking to?” Roxy calls from the upper floors. 

“Jake’s ripping shit off the  _ Rogue  _ again,” Dirk shouts back giving Jake a dirty look. 

Roxy laughs loudly at that. 

“Jakey you know better than to show off your fancy military training!” she scolds in a teasing voice. “But seriously, can you call everyone in? It’s time for take off.”

“Already here!” Jade exclaims. “I’m on my way up!”

“Let’s get this show on the road then!” Roxy shouts and bangs something in celebration. “We’ve got a pirate to find.”

XXXXXXX

The journey to  _ Delta Station  _ is uneventful. It’s not a far trip but a tense one – several asteroid belts lie between Skaia and  _ Delta Station _ , which means that the entire crew is at their stations when not sleeping or eating. This leaves you, Kanaya, and Jake keeping to yourselves in the rec room – bored out of your fucking minds. Well, the other two seem fine with the relative peace with living such high paced and high pressure lives. You would take all the paperwork over just waiting in the rec room. 

The worst part is when night comes since that’s when you’re left completely alone. Rose’s bed was offered to Kanaya while Jake takes the other bunk in Dirk’s room. You are left to sleep on the lumpy couches of the  _ Rogue’ _ s rec room  _ yet again.  _ They’re the only thing you wish you had changed in your time away. 

The arrival to  _ Delta Station  _ has you jittering upon arrival. If you’re not chosen for the ground team, you might have to throw yourself out the airlock. 

“ _ Delta Station  _ is now in sight. Arrival in five,” Dave says over the  _ Rogue _ ’s intercom. 

The window form the rec room doesn’t give a great view so you rush out and into the entrance of the cockpit. You gasp to yourself when you see it. 

_ Delta Station  _ has a reputation known even in the Empire. It’s a one of the most ruthless, wild, and lawless places in the galaxy. Run by a tyrant, who apparently Jane wants to protect,  _ Delta Station _ ’s ruler could give the Condesce a run for her money – or so you’ve heard. But in all descriptions of the station, you were imagining this broken down and dying station. 

Instead it’s covered with bright exterior lights, and has very little exterior damage. The metal has been aged, but it’s well kept and managed. Bright docking bays branch out from the main structure, revealing illicit clubs. 

“Sure has changed,” Jane murmurs from her position behind Jade’s seat. 

“Hunk of junk, I remember,” Roxy agrees. “I guess this is partly your doing?”

“I can’t take all the credit,” Jane laughs lightly. “I just helped put the current ruler in power. She did the rest.”

Jade gently guides the  _ Rogue  _ to one of the smaller docking bays, taking care to not draw any unnecessary attention to the ship. 

“We’re being hailed,” Roxy says from her station. 

“Open the channel,” Jane orders, stepping between Dave and Jade’s chairs. 

This blocks your view of the station and the detail that is being revealed as the ship gets closer. Instead of slipping behind Dave’s chair to continue viewing, you just lean back against the wall. You still feel somewhat distanced from Dave and haven’t exactly gotten anytime to speak with him.

“Landing clearance,” a voice hisses from the comm. 

“This is Captain Jane Crocker of the  _ Rogue of Void _ . I have free clearance,” Jane says, clearly annoyed. 

“I thought you retired,” the voice sneers on the street. “The Boss didn’t think ya’d be around to use her very thoughtful gift, despite ya being a traitor and all.”

“I’m back out of retirement,” Jane growls. “And tell _your_ _boss_ that I’m coming for a little chat.”

“You sure you want to risk that? Not many people on  _ Delta  _ don’t know what happened.”

“Tell her I’m coming,” Jane snaps and ends the call. “Take us in Jade. They won’t attack us.”

Jade nods clearly disturbed at now having clear landing clearance. She takes the ship in anyway, slipping it into the nearest docking bay. 

“Karkat with me,” Jane says turning around. “Get Jake down to the hull.”

You jump at her acknowledgement. You didn’t even know that she was aware you entered the cockpit. 

“I’m coming too,” Jade says, jumping up. 

Jane freezes and she mouths ‘no’ to herself. 

“I’m the best shot out of all of us,” Jade reasons. “If you get trouble, you’re going to need someone other than Jake and Karkat.”

“Karkat doesn’t use guns either,” Dave pipes up. 

You shoot him an annoyed look but Dave is focused on Jane and concerned with getting Jade on the ground team. 

“I always have to stay on the ship – let me come,” Jade begs, clasping her hands together. 

Jane slowly spins around to look at Jade. The line of her shoulders are tense but slump once she sees the look on Jade’s face.

“Taking both of the pilots is a risk, but both of us are the best shots,” Jade says firmly. “You need someone to watch your back.”

“Belay the order to call Jake then,” Jane says. “We need a small team otherwise we’ll be seen as a threat.”

“Leave Karkat behind then,” Roxy suggests. “Dave said he doesn’t use guns.”

“No, he comes. She’ll love him,” Jane replies. “That’s the end of discussion. Jade, Karkat let’s go.”

Her tone leaves no room for argument so Dave and Roxy turn back to their posts. Jane turns back around and swiftly exits the hull, her brown coat fluttering behind her. Jade quickly follows after Jane, leaving you alone in the cockpit. 

“Be careful out there,” Dave warns, not meeting your eyes.

“Thanks,” you mumble before scuttling after the other two humans. 

Jane and Jade are already in the hull, weighing out what weapons they are going to bring. Jade is running her hand down the length of a barrel and while Jane strapping a few small guns to her side. You grab your sickles, stored safely off to the side and note, with displeasure, that you’re alone in non-projectiles. However, Jane starts looking at the netted ceiling of the hull. After a few seconds of searching she reaches upwards and yanks something down, breaking the snaps that were holding it up. 

Surprisingly, she’s holding a trident in her hand. Take that, Dave.

“I knew you worked with Feferi but not to this length,” you comment.

“Feferi isn’t the reason this is my weapon of choice,” Jane retorts, dancing her fingers down the silver handle. “And it’s a fork – not a trident.”

Jade snaps the rifle she had been holding earlier to her back and looks at Jane expectantly. 

“Almost,” Jane says and sets her trident off to the side. 

She grabs the lapel of her coat and pulls it outwards before inspecting the interior. After a brief moment, she reaches inwards and pulls out a tiny pin. After affixing it to her lapel she grabs her fork and meets you straight in the eye. 

“That’s the crest of Life. The coat of arms for the Fuchsia class,” you tell her quietly. “You’re also wearing their colours. 

“I know I haven’t earned it,” Jane assures you, “but it was a gift from  _ her _ . Maybe it will earn us favour.”

You furrow your brow and open your mouth to release a slew of questions. The more Jane reveals about this associate of hers, the more it makes you incredibly wary of who they are. 

Jane shoots down your questions with a harsh look, causing your mouth to snap shut. 

“Let’s go,” Jane says and presses the button for the hull to open. “I want to get this over with.”

Jane takes the lead while you and Jade flank her. The lights of the club flash before you, nearly blinding you. Even in the depths of wild space, you still don’t care for wild parties. 

There’s a small line at the main entrance, all waiting to get into the club. Jane forgoes this and marches straight for the door. A large bouncer of some tentacled species you’ve never seen before blocks her way. Jane slams the butt of her fork against the ground threateningly. Both you and Jade react instinctively, gripping your weapons tighter and brandishing them.

“I have an appointment with your boss,” Jane announces, nowhere in the vicinity of fucking around. 

“You are not in any place to be making threats, tiny human,” the bouncer wheezes out. 

“I think I am,” Jane says calmly. “If you had any idea who I was, you’d be begging for mercy.”

Jade makes a small noise of shock, unaware that Jane had a side like this. Verbal reactions to Jane’s revelations are no longer an issue for you at this point. There’s been so many that you don’t need to react to them. 

“You think so?” 

“I do. Now get out of my way,” Jane orders, waving her fork dismissively. 

The bouncer presses forward, attempting to scare Jane but she holds her ground. In a quick flash, the fork is pressed against the bouncer’s stomach. They make a noise of pain and displeasure. 

“I hate asking twice,” Jane hisses and shoves the trident forward. 

The bouncer lets out a gargled shriek and Jane easily shoves him off to the side. Then she turns to those waiting in the line. 

“Enjoy the club on me,” she tells them before marching in. “Keep up, you two!”

You and Jane scurry forward to keep up with Jane. Looking backwards, you can see that those in line are hesitantly stepping out of the line to enter the club. It’s as if they think Jane’s generosity has a price. At least you don’t think there’s a cost. 

You and Jade press close together as you follow Jane. She weaves expertly through the crowds and masses of drunk, high, or temporarily-altered-by-telepaths patrons. You’re not sure where Jane is heading but her strides are too purposeful to just be searching through the club. There is an obvious destination in mind. 

“I’ve never seen Jane like this before,” Jade whispers to you when the music drops slightly. 

You nod in agreement but don’t give a response as Jane has chosen to turn around and look at the two of you, her eyes narrowed. Jane jerks her head in the direction of what looks like an exit, waiting for the two of you to catch up. 

“Some ground rules,” she whispers, voice rushed. “Let me do the speaking and don’t give her reaction. She feeds off of attention. Got it?”

Jade nods firmly and you give a little bob. And the reason behind her rushed instructions become apparently clear when the door slams open and another impressive tentacled alien appears. They toss out a scrawny looking troll who hisses menacingly at the four of you. You recognize the voice as belonging to the one who demanded landing clearance.

“She got your message,” the troll tells Jane. 

“Get out of here!” the tentacled guard growls. 

The troll bares his teeth and scuttles away, clearly displeased at having to play messenger. 

“She’s waiting for you,” the guard grunts and moves aside. 

Jane strides forward; unafraid of the glare the guard is giving you. Jade follows after her, her grip tight on her rifle. You take the rear giving the guard a wary look as they shuts the door behind you, muffling the club music. They narrow their eyes into slits, urging you to keep up or pay the price. 

A little ways past the door is a set of winding stairs, leading upwards. It briefly reminds you of Spades’ own look out platform back on the  _ Furthest Ring.  _ Criminals just love to be physically above those they deem lesser. 

Jane marches forward, the butt of her fork echoing off each step, until she arrives at an arch. It opens up into a large balcony devoid of anything and apparently anyone except a single couch. 

“Well look who’s finally decided to return to my little corner of space – finally decide that you weren’t too good for criminal life?” a voice taunts. 

Jane narrows her eyes and her grip tightens on her own trident. She steps around the couch to face the front. You and Jade quickly follow after her, holding formation. You let out a gasp of shock when you see who is on the couch. 

It’s a troll sprawled out and completely relaxed, even with all the club lights flashing around her. The lights illuminate her weapon, a double ended trident, leaning casually by the troll’s head. Her fins fan out menacingly and her sharp teeth are revealed in a far too wide smile. She has horns distinct to the Peixes and Fuchsia bloodlines. Here before you is a royal troll. Who knows how old she might be? Jane’s wardrobe and weapon choices make sense now.

“You know why I’m here, Meenah” Jane says through tight teeth. 

Meenah kicks her feet off the couch and rises slowly, like a predator circling her prey. Her fuchsia eyes run over Jane, Jade, and finally, you. It sends a shiver up your spine when and you reach down to clutch your sickles. For a second Meenah falters when she sees you but it happens to quickly that you think you’ve imagined it. Her grin turns more feral as she turns her attention back to Jane.

“A troll?” Meenah asks, her voice sharing a hint of genuine surprise. “I didn’t know your crew was getting more diverse, Crocker.”

Meenah makes a move to step closer but Jane slams her fork down in front of you. The protective gesture makes your heart swell with affection for the human. Meenah puts her hands up in surrender, but she takes a moment to study you. 

“Candy red blood,” she muses. “Been a long time since I’ve seen one of those.”

Curiosity burns at you to ask her how she knew and exactly how long ago. However, you remember Jane’s warnings and remain quiet.

“I’m not here to play games, Meenah,” Jane hisses and slams forward to press her fork forward to Meenah’s throat. 

A laugh bubbles up from Meenah’s throat. 

“And I thought you went soft, Crocker,” Meenah giggles. 

“Where’s Aranea?” Jane demands, pressing the fork harder. 

“Fuck if I know,” Meenah hisses in pain. “We parted ways some time ago. You know that. Now get this thing outta my face.”

Reluctantly, Jane pulls the trident back and rests it beside her. Meenah scowls as she rubs her throat, mumbling about ever teaching Jane to use a trident. 

“What do you want with Aranea?” Meenah questions curiously. “Must be something important if you’re here to visit little ol’ me.”

“I’m going to take her down,” Jane replies. 

Meenah raises a brow in interest. 

“And you thought asking me for help was the right choice?”

“She crossed you too.”

Mulling this over, Meenah flops back down on her couch. For a few tense moments, Meenah dramatically goes through various thinking poses. It’s clear to you what her answer would be before she even sat down.

“Nah, I don’t think I will,” Meenah sniffs and rolls onto her back, dismissing the three of you. “She may be a traitor, but she’s still all I got.”

Jane physically recoils backwards. 

“I thought you were better than Aranea, Meenah,” Jane replies hotly. 

Meenah’s head snaps back to meet Jane’s eyes. 

“And I thought you weren’t just another two-faced human broad,” Meenah snaps. “Get your information from somewhere else. I’m not in the business of selling out friends like you, Crocker.”

“Fine. There’s others who I could get information on Aranea,” Jane says, turning around and clearly baiting Meenah. “Let’s go.”

But Meenah bites. 

“Like who? Ain’t no other who knows Aranea like I do.  _ I  _ designed her ships.”

“Caliborn, for example,” Jane says and she’s got this devious grin. 

Meenah wretches and sits up on the couch.

“That shark bait English wannabe?” she sneers.

“Oh I don’t know, I think he’s got a few cards up his sleeves,” Jane says and then she looks at you and Jade. “Let’s go, it’s obvious Meenah isn’t going to help us out.”

Meenah looks torn when you spare her a glance as if she’s trying to figure out whether or not she wants to help. You reluctantly follow after Jane who looks like she’s won something. You have no information and it’s possible that Meenah might even alert Aranea you’re on her tail. Jane still continues forward, unconcerned. Neither you or Jane challenge her until your back aboard the  _ Rogue _ . 

“What was that?” you and Jade shout in unison. 

Jane sets her fork off to the side and smiles. Jade angrily tosses her rifle away and steps up to confront Jane. 

“Meenah will come around,” Jane promises, voice sharp. “Tell Dave to set a course for the  _ Red Planet _ , I have a feeling Karkat has some questions.”

“Karkat has questions?” Jade argues. “You just let one of the most dangerous criminals in our plans!”

“I know Meenah, Jade. I need you to trust me. Yes, I would have liked to have gotten the information forthright, but that’s not how she operates.”

“I do trust you,” Jade mumbles, shoulders slumping. “I just don’t want to waste time – Rose needs us.”

Jane pulls Jade into a tight hug. 

“It’s going to be fine, Jade,” Jane assures her. “Now we need to get going to the  _ Red Planet.” _

Jade salutes and quickly leaves you and Jane alone in the hull. 

“That’s a fuchsia blood,” you deadpan. “A member of the royal caste.”

“Meenah Peixes,” Jane confirms. “And before you ask, I don’t know how old she is or how long she’s been in wild space for.”

“An heiress who fled the Empire likely to avoid having to fight the Condesce,” you assume. 

“Maybe you’ll get to ask her, she seemed to like you,” Jane says, winking.  

Before you get a chance to reply, Jane is already scaling the ladder back to the cockpit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! First of all: sorry this took so long (it's been sitting finished on my computer for a long time)!. Secondly, I rushed through editing it, so there is bound to be errors - please point them out. I lost my beta from the first chapter before they could finish this one, so I had to do go back to myself. Thirdly, it's been so long since I originally rewrote this that I actually want to re-write it but I can't bear to make you guys wait any longer. 
> 
> I wrote 4 30k + fics in the span of 2 weeks and decided before I edit and post those (for another fandom however & I completed an entire series which just needs editing), I should come back and updated MtS. 
> 
> WARNINGS: descriptions of violence - worse than UT but not too graphic (mostly at the end), character death (minor)

“Hey,” Dave says softly, leaning against the entrance to the rec room.

It’s pretty late and you’ve been unable to sleep since meeting Meenah on _Delta Station._ The short trip from there to the _Red Planet_ seems like it’s been going on for eons. The rec room has now turned into a place for brooding. Kanaya has stopped trying to get you to come join everyone, letting you mull over the fact that there is another fuchsia blood just chilling out in wild space. You find it endlessly odd that Meenah is content to remain on _Delta Station_ and not even try to challenge Feferi.

Maybe Feferi isn’t the only different fuchsia blood after all.

“Can I help you?” you ask with a bit of heat behind your words.

“Can’t sleep?” Dave says, replying with a question.

You grunt in response.

“Cool,” Dave mumbles, moving to join you on the couch.

You wriggle to the far end, leaving a large berth between the two of you.

“Dirk’s still working on that thing Jake found and threw me out,” Dave informs you after a beat. “I think he’s tired of hearing me whine.”

You scoff. And Dave just thinks he can waltz in here and dump his problems on to you.

“Rose was a lot more tolerant and Dirk’s not really use to being my emotional whipping post,” Dave continues.

“Maybe you should go wake John up,” you suggest bitterly.

“I don’t have a death wish, man,” Dave snips.

You roll your eyes; frustrated that Dave is getting impatient with _you._ When he’s the one barging in on _your_ brooding time.

“Anyway, I was thinking maybe I could just write in a journal or something. Deal with all my shit that way, but then I saw a light on in the rec room.” Dave pauses and takes a deep breath. “And I thought ‘Hey, maybe I should just deal with my issues instead of avoiding you like some sort of flesh eating disease.”

“You’ve been avoiding me?” you question sarcastically. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“I’m that master of the subtlety,” Dave says, smirking but you can tell his heart isn’t really into it. “Anyway, I’d appreciate if you weren’t condescending because I’m about to pour out all this emotional shit for you.”

“No promises.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Dave doesn’t start talking immediately. At first he just stares out blankly at the stars and then down at his hands. You give him time, appreciating that he’s at least trying to fix it.

“So I’ve this thing about self-sabotage,” he admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ever since I was a kid, I’ve been trying to push away everything that I thought was too good for me. I think I thought I’d ruin it or something?”

Dave lifts up his shades and rests them in his hair. His red eyes are wide and earnest. He’s truly baring his soul to you.

“It would have been easier if you had just gotten mad when I told you we should break up. If you had gotten mad and sent me away, I would have felt less guilty. That’s what I was expecting, for you to get pissed off. But you didn’t instead you just went along with it and it felt like I had defeated you. Worn you down and my worst nightmare came true. I ruined you.

“But that wasn’t true. I still don’t know why you went along with it, but I’ve spent so long hating myself for ruining you. Self-loathing runs strongly in the Strider family. But all it was, was me being scared of change. In the end all, leaving you behind just made me want to leave Skaia. Long story short: I’m sorry, Karkat. Can we start over?”

“Yeah, we can start over,” you say without hesitation.

Dave exhales happily and runs his hands through his hair, knocking his glasses off. You catch them before they all and carefully place them back. Meeting Dave’s eyes after your finish, you slowly lower your hands. They land on the sides of his head and your thumbs gently stroke the fringes of his hair.

“I think Kanaya will be happier now that we’ve worked this out,” you murmur.

Dave lets of a soft laugh.

“Rose –“ Dave begins but abruptly cuts himself off, face crumpling.

“Hey!” you snap, hands falling from his face. “It’s going to be fine, Rose knows how to take care of herself.”

“Troll psychics can’t control humans, we’re one of the two species their abilities can’t touch. What’s Aranea going to do with someone she can’t control?” Dave says.

“How do you know trolls can’t control humans?” you ask, eyebrows knotting together.

“It was a rumour when Skaia was under troll occupation. ‘Rezi confirmed it when I asked,” Dave replies. “But Karkat, _Rose_.”

“I’m sure Aranea will see the value in Rose. If they didn’t want humans – they would have killed you on sight,” you rationalize.

“And they captured her,” Dave agrees. “Rose is smart and is quick – don’t tell her I ever said that. She’d probably be able to convince them of her worth as a hostage.”

“It’s going to work out fine, Dave. Rose’ll be safe and we’ll live happily fucking after.”

“Will we?” Dave questions. “You’ve committed treason – even if you save the Empire, you might still be punished.”

“That’s my burden. I knew there would be consequences to my actions when I left,” you say.

Dave reaches out and takes your hand.

“You have a place on Skaia – you could live the an outlaw. Skaia’s lousy with them.”

“As much as I’d love to live out the rest of my days as a criminal, I have to return to the Empire,” you say.

Dave frowns.

“Right the whole dignitary and hero of the common folk Robin Hood schtick you have going on.”

“And I thought you were the Robin Hood.”

“You actually recognized a human reference?” Dave asks, slightly amazed.

“I’ve been brushing up since I left Skaia,” you say, puffing out your chest in proud.

“You must have been wading through so much bullshit. I’ll need to show you the good stuff when we get some time.”

You shake your head.

“I have reason to believe you have the worst taste human culture out of all the humans I know,” you tease.

Dave gasps in mock horror and clutches his chest. You roll your eyes at his theatrics.

“Who told you such slanderous lies? I bet it was Roxy – it was most definitely Roxy. And all she fucking watches is Star Trek and Lord of the Rings,” Dave mutters.

“It was actually John.”

Dave lets a really huff of disgust.

“That fucking goober has the _worst_ taste in movies I have ever seen. He gets it from Jake and Jane – the three of them combined are like a metaphorical pop culture train wreck,” Dave huffs and shakes his head. “The gall of him to insult my choice of movies when he likes _Nic Cage._ This is an affront to my honour – Karkat you have to fight John for me so that I can regain my honour.”

Dave collapses into your lap, hand on his forehead like a distressed damsel. You just start laughing at him in response. He starts laughing too and soon the both of you are completely inconsolable with laughter. It lasts for a good while until the two of you slowly peter out, tears in your eyes and breathing coming out in huffs. Dave’s face is adorably red and he looks up at you with his red eyes, completely trusting.

“Trolls have movies right?” Dave asks.

“What kind of dumb question is that?”

“I’m just double checking that your former tyrannical Empress didn’t completely take over all forms of media.”

“Yes, Dave. Trolls have movies.”

“So I’ve been thinking – ‘Rezi told me that she knew this troll who was completely obsessed with cheesy rom-coms. You wouldn’t happen to know who that is, would you?”

Dave gives you a sly grin that tells you he knows exactly who Terezi was talking about. She can never shut up about your ridiculous rom-com addiction that’s rolled over into your adult life. You’re briefly tempted to shove Dave off your lap.

“That’s not a fair question. You know the answer.”

“I wouldn’t be asking it if I did,” Dave replies.

“You’re unbelievable. Yes I fucking like rom-coms. I like them a lot. I also happen to like romance novels too. Fucking sue me.”

“Maybe I will,” Dave taunts.

He waggles his eyebrows and your brain briefly short circuits. The only way you think to get the infuriatingly look out of your face is to kiss him. It’s a chaste kiss and entirely too brief because Dave freezes a few seconds after contact.

You pull away and are about to ask him what’s wrong when he suddenly slaps his hand over your mouth.

“Dude shut up,” he hisses.

“I wasn’t fucking talking!” you snap back as you rip his hand off your mouth.

“Shut up!” Dave warns.

He shoots upwards and creeps towards the door. Once there he pulls the door open just a crack to peer out. After a few seconds he pulls back a giant grin on his face. Dave motions for you to come over and check out what ever he’s discovered.

Reluctantly, you walk over. Dave shuffles over to allow you to peer through the crack as well. It takes a moment for you to figure out exactly what has got Dave behaving like this. But you can see straight into the main room of the _Rogue_ where two people are speaking in hushed tones.

You quickly realize that it’s John and Roxy after that. Their hands are linked together and both of them are looking regretful. Pulling away, you’re ashamed of viewing their private moment.

“John fucked up and it’s been causing huge tension and now he’s finally fixing it,” Dave says gleefully. “Now I don’t have to kick his ass for being an ass to Roxy.”

“Weren’t you in on the plan to leave too?” you ask.

Dave stares at you.

“Yeah but, like, I was planning on telling Dirk before I left. John was planning on leaving everyone, kind of like Jake did,” Dave explains. “Still shitty but I didn’t fuck up as bad as Egbert did.”

“Alright I believe you.”

The two of you lapse into a silence. Dave looks around and his eyes land on the blanket you’ve been using.

“They’re probably going to be out there for awhile,” Dave begins. “And I don’t really want to ruin their moment – s’cool if I crash here tonight?”

“If you want to share the thing you call a couch, be my guest,” you grumble.

Dave grins and immediately launches himself onto the couch, curling himself up underneath the blanket. He pats the space next to him invitingly.

“Don’t worry my bunk has more room,” he says as you begrudgingly walk over.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“This couch is a disappointment to couches everywhere. After this, you can share my bunk,” Dave says shrugging.

You slot yourself next to Dave, bodies fitting together as well as they did before. He still smells like Skaia and you suddenly feel tired. Dave yawns in your face and you swat tiredly at him. He presses his nose into your hair, inhaling deeply.

“You smell like paperwork,” he mumbles. “I like that.”

“Go to sleep, Dave.”

“You too,” he sighs.

It only takes a few moments for you to fall asleep. Being so close to Dave again makes you feel warm and safe.

XXXXXXX

If _Delta Station_ is a top of line abandoned station of wild space then the _Red Planet_ is the absolute bottom of the barrel. Fragments from attacks linger in the surrounding space and the metal is poorly taken care of. The interior is dingy, with poor lighting and worst of all – wet.

“It’s leaking into my shoes,” John mutters. “I really liked this pair.”

“Do you know if Roxy packed any more foot powder?” Dave asks him, picking up his feet higher than necessary to inspect them. “We’re definitely getting rashes after this.”

“I told you to wear proper shoes,” Jane says, rolling her eyes.

“I thought you were doing the mom thing!” John argues.

“Did you pack clean underwear? A pair of wool socks? How about a toothbrush?” Dave says, impersonating Jane.

“I do not sound like!” she replies hotly.

“You kind of do,” John agrees and looks at you for support.

“I’m not getting in the middle of this and risk being on the wrong side of,” you point at Jane’s fork, “that.”

“Wise choice,” Jane says, nodding.

The passageway you’ve been walking down is long and, according to Jane, only has entrances on either end. All other doors you pass are either rusted shut or blocked by some sort of debris. Right now, it seems like it’s a never-ending passage of darkness and being occasionally dripped on by what you hope is water.

“How much longer is this hellscape?” you ask.

“Not much farther – there are lights just around this bend,” Jane promises.

The four of you trudge a little further and true to her word, there are lights just after the bend. The lights revealed a door with something crudely painted on it. You’re not quite sure what it’s meant to mean.

“So this guy is an information broker?” you ask.

“Sort of,” Jane admits. “He knows a lot about some things, but we’re not here for his information. Merely to draw Meenah into helping us out.”

“This is going pretty far for a bluff,” you grumble.

“To pull off a con you have give it everything,” Jane tells you.

Once you reach the door, Jane easily pushes it open to reveal what looks like a messy bedroom. Papers are strewn everywhere, along with broken pencils and crayons. At the very center of it is an angry looking cherub who is missing a leg. He looks at all of you with disgust. Meenah had called him a ‘Lord English Wannabe’ and he really takes the epithet well.

“Caliborn,” Jane greets tightly.

Caliborn’s mouth curls up in disgust.

“You again,” he mutters. “I told you I want to talk to your captain.”

His eyes then shift to Dave, glittering dangerously.

“The Alpha Male there. Not the troll or the beta male. The Alpha Male,” he says, pointing a sharp finger at Dave.

Jane sighs in frustration.

“We’ve gone of this before. I’m the captain,” she huffs, grip audibly tightening on her fork.

“Females only make good followers, but I see you’ve gotten rid of your previous Alpha Male. I commend you, you’re much finer than the old captain,” Caliborn says.

“Who’s he talking about?” John asks, confused.

“Dirk,” Jane grits out.

“Explains why he wanted to stay onboard, this creep is making me feel like a piece of meat,” Dave mutters. “Take me out for dinner first, dude.”

“Enough of this,” Jane snaps. “I came here for answers.”

Caliborn ignores her to look at his nails instead.

“For the last time, I’m the captain of the _Rogue_!” Jane huffs.

You can see the tension rising in her shoulders and her posture switch from defensive to offensive. Something needs to happen before Jane kills Caliborn.

“I have to admit you have a fine rump, for a human,” Caliborn finally says. “But you need get into your head, you stupid cow, that I’m only talking to your captain.”

“Don’t fuckin’ talk to her like that,” a new voice snarls.

Caliborn snaps to attention in his seat and the four of you all whirl around to see Meenah in the entrance of the room.

“Sorry I’m late,” she says and marches forward, brandishing her trident at Caliborn.

“Hey, hey! There’s no need to get violent!” Caliborn stammers, going from cocky to terrified in the span of a couple of seconds. “I’m your fellow station leader.”

“You’re nofin to me, buddy,” Meenah says in disgust. “You’re just a two-bit hack who likes to pretend he’s the next big thing for wild space. I got new for you, I’m the next big thing for wild space. Now answer the lady’s questions.”

Caliborn’s wide eyes flicker form Meenah over to Jane.

“Fine! I’ll tell her what she wants to know,” he growls.

Meenah jabs him once with her trident.

“Without ‘tude,” Meenah warns.

Caliborn hisses once at her but looks at Jane.

“What do you want to know?”

“What’s Aranea Serket’s angle?” Jane asks.

“How am I supposed to know? Last time she was here, she stole half my minions to fuel her fleet.”

Jane lets a noise of annoyance.

“Where’s her fleet?”

“Spread across the galaxy, doing her bidding probably. It’s never together anymore; better to hit a bunch of small targets than one big target. I thought you called yourself a captain – ow!”

“No insults!” Meenah growls.

“And where’s Aranea?”

“Who knows,” Meenah replies for him. “With that fancy cruiser of hers, she could be anywhere without us knowing.”

“We’re done here,” Jane says, frustrated with the lack of progress. “Unless you have anything else to add on Aranea, Meenah?”

“I haven’t seen or heard from her in sweeps,” Meenah says, pulling her trident away from Caliborn. “She up and vanished without even a note. All I can offer you is the layout of her fleet.”

“That’s better than nothing, let’s go,” Jane orders and sweeps out of the room.

Meenah gives Caliborn one last look, causing him to cower back in his chair before following after Jane. After a brief pause, the rest of you follow after them wondering what the hell just happened.

The walk down the hallway is mostly silent. Jane is taking the lead with Meenah following a few feet behind her, kicking up water. You share a glance with Dave and John curious to know if they get what’s going on. It seems that they are in the same boat as you are.

“What made you change your mind?” Jane finally asks, stopping abruptly. “I didn’t think you’d actually follow me all they way out here.”

“What?” you shout in outrage before Dave has a chance to elbow you. “You said you knew she was coming!”

“Going into your cons 100%,” Jane reminds you.

“I guess all Vantases are feisty ones,” Meenah comments regarding you.

“How do you know my name?” you hiss.

“All candy red mutants I’ve met or heard of share the last name,” Meenah replies easily.

“How many have you met? How long ago?” you blurt.

“Well,” Meenah begins slowly, taking pleasure in your obvious desire to know what she does. “There was Kankri – on _Beforus_.”

The world stops and you stumble backwards, nearly tripping over something hidden by the water.

“You’re from Beforus?” you ask in complete disbelief.

“You know it,” she says winking. “I’m even older than the Condesce herself. I know I’m looking pretty good looking for several millennia.”

“The Condesce is dead,” Jane cuts in.

“Oh snap, I liked that one. Did you know the only reason she came to power is because I ran away? True story. If I wanted to be in power, the Empire would still be a monarchy. So who’s the new Empress? Someone more ruthless if they killed the Condesce.”

“Feferi is challenging the hemospectrum and stopped the culling of mutants,” you tell her sharply.

Meenah looks genuinely pleased at this revelation but doesn’t comment.

“I also knew of the Sufferer for a brief time,” Meenah’s eyes go distant and she trails off briefly. “Never mind that but, Aranea and I spent sometime on Alternia before all the adults got the boot.”

“Is Aranea from Beforus too?” you ask.

Meenah inclines her head.

“Someone of her blood caste wouldn’t live this long,” you challenge.

“Ever wonder how we fuchsia ladies live so long?” Meenah asks and wiggles her fingers for a light green glow to briefly appear. “We’ve got the gift of life, Vantas. And we can share it with others. I didn’t want to be lonely when I ran away so I gave Aranea a little boost. Now as I much talking about all this lame shit, I believe Crocker has a question.”

“Yes I do,” Jane says, clearly pleased at Meenah’s interruption. “What changed your mind?”

“You may have backed out when your friends came back, but you were pretty straight with me about that. Serket just up and left one day, taking all our plans with her and leaving me high and dry. You helped me take _Delta Station_. I shouldn’t be takin’ Aranea’s side – I should be taking yours, Jane.”

Jane smiles sweetly at Meenah, cheeks dusting a light pink. At that moment Jane’s comm. unit goes off, blinking light filling the entire dank tunnel.

“This is Jane,” she says into the wrist unit.

“I’ve just finished examining the disk Jake found,” Dirk’s voice crackles through. “And you’re not going to like this.”

XXXXXXX

Back on the _Rogue_ , all ten of the newly formed crew crowd around the table in the central hub. In the center are the broken pieces of the disk. Dirk quickly brings up a holographic diagram of his finds, which he and Jane are currently leaning over. Jane’s lips are pressed into a fine line while she reads through Dirk’s report.

“It’s a tracking device and I’m betting it’s from Aranea’s station,” Jane says unhappily. “Which means Aranea knows that we went to Skaia.”

“You’re a bunch of idiots,” Meenah complains. “Thinking that they just gave up on attackin’ you that easy. She’s probably on her way there with her entire fleet. She’s pretty vengeful.”

“What have I done?” Roxy cries out, stumbling backwards.

“We’re going to stop her,” Jane assures her.

“We have a former insider to Aranea with us now,” Dirk adds.

“About that,” Meenah chuckles nervously. “I was mostly talking shit back at _Delta._ I probably don’t know as much as you think.”

“You know Aranea and you know her fleet,” Jane tells her. “That’s enough for me.”

Meenah gives Jane the first genuine smile you’ve seen her have.

“Lucky for you, Aranea is one of the most predictable trolls around. After Skaia, she’s probably just going to charge straight at the Empire, since the fleet will be amassed anyway,” Meenah says. “Skaia is also a pretty big blind spot for the Empire, so it’s a good place to launch an attack.”

“Not anymore!” Jane exclaims. “The Empire has had its eye on Skaia since the _Rogue_ helped take down Lord English.”

“Wait? You’re the dumbasses who took out Lord English?” Meenah questions. “You’re even bigger idiots than I thought.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dave snaps.

“It means that Lord English’s presence in the galaxy was the only thing keeping a bunch of forces at bay. With him dead, everyone is now fighting for the next big baddy of the galaxy,” Meenah scoffs. “You’ve only brought this upon yourselves.”

“This is a chain of events brought on by Feferi’s rebellion,” Kanaya cuts in. “Even further it is the inability of the Condesce to prevent Lord English’s manipulation.”

“And since it was you who let the Condesce come to power, it’s really _your_ fault that this all happening,” you accuse.

Meenah rolls her eyes at you, aware of what you are doing.

“Fine then. There’s blame to share all around. Let’s just stop Aranea before her ego gets too big.”

“Tell us then,” Jade says firmly.

“What?” Meenah questions.

“Tell us about Aranea’s ships, what’s she’s after. If you know her so well, tell us,” Jade says.

“Well, uh funny you should ask that – I don’t actually know as much as you think. Most of that was a show to get Crocker flustered,” Meenah explains, embarrassed.

“You do know about her ships,” Jane says, coming to Meenah’s rescue. “Aranea has one of my own, Rose. Meenah – if Aranea knows anything about me – ”

“And she does,” Meenah cuts in. “Without a doubt she knows who Captain Crocker and the _Rogue of Void_ is. She’ll be keeping your girl on her main ship.”

Meenah sweeps around the table to where Dirk is standing and bumps him out of the way with her hip, placing her neatly beside Jane. She then pulls a data chip, disguised as a jewel on her wrist, and inserts into the console. After a few quick commands, Meenah has brought out a blueprint of a sophisticated cruiser.

“This is the ship you’ll find Serket on,” Meenah explains. “The _Sylph_ is primarily a high speed vessel meant to be operational with as little crew as possible.”

Meenah reaches into the hologram, spinning it and zooming in on the hull that takes up a fair portion of the vessel.

“We designed it with the idea in mind to keep the most precious treasure as close to us as possible. In this hull is a small prison, near the central portion but at the bottom. That’s where Aranea is keeping Rose,” Meenah says.

“What kind of weaponry does it have?” Roxy asks, a look on her face that says she wants to smash straight into the _Sylph._

“None,” Meenah grins deviously. “Which means if we get it alone, even the most pathetic metal can could take it down. The catch of the day is that Aranea knows this and has it followed around with her most advanced fighters. They’re quick and slippery l’il devils.”

Meenah then brings of the schematics for the fighters. Dirk reaches into the hologram, fixated by a certain point.

“With a major flaw,” Dirk says. “These ships are too small to have a proper stabilizing core. If we get them away from the _Sylph_ , they’ll just fall out of the air.”

There’s a generally nodding around the table.

“Then we should go after them right now!” Dave argues, hands landing roughly onto the table. “Let’s go get Rose!”

“That’s a suicide mission,” Meenah says harshly. “Do you want to die?”

“The fleet isn’t just the _Sylph_ and its defenders,” Jane adds, more kindly. “We need a plan of attack.”

Dave makes a noise of frustration and backs off from the table. You reach out and grab his elbow, giving him both a grounding presence and a stern reminder that he needs to remain calm. To rescue Rose, everyone has to be thinking clearly and not clouded by emotion. Dave exhales roughly through his nose and pulls his shades from his pocket to cover his face. This is his way of shutting everyone out of his world.

“Aranea will be focusing on a ground assault to try and prevent casualties. Everyone on Skaia is potentially a new crew member,” Meenah continues. “That gives you an advantage. Appear like the _Rogue_ is focused on aiding the Skaians and send a small crew to infiltrate the _Sylph_.”

“Dismantling the _Sylph_ will send her fleet into chaos,” Dirk agrees, flipping through various schematics that Meenah brought up.

“They’ll still need to be someone to take down the ships. Not all are linked to the _Sylph_ ,” Jane corrects.

“The Empire!” you suggest. “Feferi will help us – even if I _did_ commit treason to get here – she will help us stop the bandits attacking the Empire.”

“I’ll do it,” Jake volunteers. “I have the _Terror_ back on Skaia and probably won’t be arrested on sight since I’m allowed dalliances. It’s about time I checked in, however.”

“Good. We can rally the people of Skaia to fight off Aranea’s crew while the Empire takes on the fleet above,” Jane says. “That just leaves the rescue of Rose.”

“I’ll do it,” Dave immediately volunteers. “Jade and John can take me up in the _Rogue_ and I’ll get her out in no time. A quick pick up and it’ll be done.”

“You’re not going alone,” Dirk and Jane say at the same time.

“I’ll go,” you volunteer.

“Count me in,” Kanaya adds. “The three of us proved more than capable during the fight against Lord English.”

“We kicked ass,” Dave corrects. “And we’re just getting back the forth member of our team back.”

“I’m coming with you,” Roxy adds.

“No you aren’t,” Jane orders. “I’m sorry Roxy, but we need as many people as we can get on Skaia.”

“It’s fine,” Roxy says tightly. “I understand.”

She pushes away from the table and makes to march past Jane, to the rec room. Jane catches her arm and gives Roxy a soft, apologetic look. Roxy shakes Jane off, barely even glancing at her, before continuing on to the rec room. Jane sighs to herself and turns back to the table.

“Jade and John then, you’re going to have to remain with the _Rogue_ , helping the Empire’s fleet but ready to pick up the rescue team at a moment’s notice.”

“I think we can handle that,” Jade says confidently, giving John a grin.

John gives her an exaggerated nod and a thumbs up to Jane.

Jane smiles at them, eyes shining in pride.

“Then that’s the plan. All we need to do it beat Aranea back to Skaia and prepare,” Jane says. “Rest up, everyone. All the years of talking about defending Skaia; now it’s finally happening, so let’s show them that we haven’t been joking around for these years.”

XXXXXXX

During the return trip to Skaia, you and Kanaya corner Meenah in the rec room. After piecing together all the information that Meenah has given you, the two of you have realized some of her story doesn’t quite add up. Neither of you are waiting for her to reveal that she’s double-crossed you.

Meenah is lazily playing with a deck of cards at one of the tables, appearing to be bored out of her mind. In the corner, Roxy sits at another table drinking from a tiny bottle. It concerns you to see her back into her melancholic behaviour, but nothing anyone has said to her has knocked it out of her.

“Vantas, Maryam, I’ve been waiting for you to bite – take a seat,” Meenah says when you arrive, giving the two of you her best sharp grin.

“I wasn’t under the impression you knew my last name,” Kanaya says primly as she takes the seat.

You opt to stand.

“I knew a few Maryams, like I knew a Vantas or two,” Meenah winks at you.

“I want to know about Aranea. How has she lived this long – even with your abilities, she’d still live a normal life span,” you demand. “There’s other factors at play.”

“Hold on there, Shouty,” Meenah says, dragging her finger across the deck of cards. “I know what your line your’re biting and I’m not sure if that’s the one you want.”

You snarl at Meenah, not wanting to play around with her games anymore. For once Kanaya doesn’t restrain you or attempt placate your rash nature. She’s just as anxious as you are to get the full story about Aranea from Meenah. She sighs and shuffles the cards into a neat pile before setting them off to the side. Looking up, she offers you her full attention.

“So you know a bit about us fuchsia ladies then,” Meenah says.

“The current Empress is a close friend of ours,” Kanaya explains. “We know about her abilities from first hand experience.”

“Which one was it then? Who died?” Meenah asks with morbid glee.

“Our friend Aradia – when we were young,” Kanaya offers, but her tone suggest she won’t be giving any more information than that.

Meenah’s eyebrow quirks upward and she gives Kanaya a slight nod of recognition.

Meenah might think that it’s due to Kanaya playing the ‘game’ Meenah had played with Jane earlier, but you think it’s for an entirely different reason. Aradia’s death is a painful memory for Kanaya to relive because she views it as a failure of her own abilities to reign in her former moirail. Aradia certainly never saw it that way, but Kanaya believes her red feelings for Vriska got in the way of a proper pale relationship. Ultimately, it ended in Vriska being poorly managed – but they were all unbalanced when they were younger.

“It works only once and comes with a price,” Meenah admits quietly. “Bringing someone back from the dead cuts from my own lifespan, not that it matters. It just gets me closer to seeing my friends again.”

You wrinkle your nose, uninterested in Meenah’s sob story. Genuine or not, any troll from Beforus is still a risk that needs to be take care of.

“Chill, Vantas,” Meenah sighs, rolling her eyes. “I’m not going to subject you to my expansive back story.”

“It’s Karkat,” you snap.

“Fine, _Karkat_ ,” Meenah says, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. “You want to know about Aranea. Catch of the day; realizing that there’s no way she could have lived this long.”

“When did you revive her the first time?” Kanaya questions.

“On Beforus. When the Condesce rose to power, she wanted to eliminate all those related to her runaway predecessor. I really was able to get to Aranea’s body – she was the only one who probably wouldn’t hate me for running off.”

“Unnecessary back story,” you grumble, finally flopping down into a chair.

Looks like you might be here for a time.

“There’s some important information here!” Meenah argues. “Already got me playin’ the exposition fairy. Just let me talk.”

“Please continue,” Kanaya says, rubbing her temple slightly.

“So we lived in wild space, as a I had been doing for some time on my own. Aranea got bored though and decided she wanted to return to what was now the Empire and the new troll home world: Alternia. A cobalt blood hanging around is one thing but even a regular ol’ seadweller is hard to disguise. So I followed her, but had to lie low.”

“When we’re you on Alternia?” Kanaya prods.

“Have you heard the story of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang?” Meenah asks, grinning widening predatorily.

At first you and Kanaya both groan. Mindfang is a story that the two of you have had to endure far too many times. Even with Vriska mellowed considerably, she’s still prone to bouts of gushing about her ancestor. The only thing that you’re remotely grateful about is being able to read Mindfang’s journal. It’s a true relic of the past and connects the figures of history to the present.

Meenah’s grin turns wicked as she takes in your responses. Kanaya sobers first, face turning ashen and gaunt as she realizes the implications of what Meenah has suggested. It takes a bit longer for you to understand, but the thought dawns on you as Kanaya attempts to articulate her thoughts.

“What you are saying – it’s – I can’t even begin to comprehend what it could mean,” Kanaya stutters, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“So you’ve heard of her then,” Meenah murmurs lowly. “A figure so deeply entrenched in many of Alternia’s key historical moments. I wonder what would happen if this troll had knowledge of a time and truth of another life, another world for trolls?”

Kanaya shakes her head, trying to reject Meenah’s words.

“Mindfang died though,” you say sharply, cutting through Meenah’s taunts. “Aranea’s alive.”

“Someone give him an award!” Meenah exclaims. “Aranea had this dream of restoring the Empire back to the way it was on Beforus, unfortunately for her she got caught up in the notoriety of being a famous pirate and only managed to get adult trolls banished.”

Kanaya’s lips curl backwards. With Kanaya’s love of history, you can’t believe that learning Mindfang’s true identity is anything less than devastating.

“Troll history has been far too manipulated,” she hisses, her skin suddenly shimmering brightly. “Someone has been pulling the strings, designing us to be ruthless monsters.”

“Beforus wasn’t that great,” Meenah replies blandly, even disinterested in Kanaya’s sudden aggression. “Violence wasn’t the norm but it wasn’t exactly discouraged.”

“How did Aranea live?” Kanaya demands, fingers curling into fists. “Why is she alive?”

“Before returning to the Empire, Aranea was looking for a solution to her approaching end. She found mention of this ring from a long dead species – one that was said to bring the dead back.”

There’s a loud clatter and the three of you whip around to see Roxy staring at you with wide eyes. Her drink has spilled across the table mostly likely in her drunkenness. Embarrassed by her behaviour, her cheeks turn a hot pink and she gets up to clean the mess. Kanaya clearing her throat draws the three of you back in.

“It took decades of searching, but we found it buried on some dead planet on the edges of the galaxy. When I heard Mindfang had died, I went in search of her body and gave the ring to Aranea. It worked and has worked every since.”

“A magical fucking ring,” you scoff, shaking your head.

“I don’t think most trolls are meant to live as long as Aranea has,” Meenah adds. “The years have turned her to something different. She’s still ambitious but in a darker way, the years as a pirate have corrupted her. I don’t know what she plans for the Empire, but it can’t be good.”

“You she once had dreams to reform the Empire, it’s most likely the same idea but with a different intent,” Kanaya says.

Meenah nods in agreement. You look at Kanaya and see that she’s haunted with this information. In troll history, the race has constantly been manipulated and pulled away from its true path. Some of the most crucial events in your ancestors’ lives were just another stepping-stone in a bigger master plan. This a burden the two of you have to carry now and choose whether or not to share it with the rest of the race, or at the very least your friends.

Would Kanaya want to tell Vriska that Mindfang wasn’t actually an Alternian but a Beforan bent on returning the Empire back to what she believed to be right? Mindfang wasn’t just a pirate out there for glory and treasure, but a dangerous criminal who was endangering the Empire and your homes.

The three of you fall into silence; the only noise in the rec room is Roxy furiously rubbing the table to clean it off alcohol. All of you are lost in thought, mulling over the information you’ve been given and the actions you’ve taken in the past. For yourself, you wonder how much of your life has been cards carefully played to create the proper sequence of events.

Kanaya breaks the silence, by standing and returning back to her normal grey colour.

“Thank you for your time,” Kanaya finally says, voice light and distance.

You make to stand and follow her out but she places her hand on your shoulder.

“I need some time to myself, to reevaluate a few things,” she tells you, fingers squeezing assuredly. “I will find you when I’m ready to talk.”

Kanaya hurries out of the room, robes flaring out behind her. This leaves you alone with Meenah, who gives you a smug look.

“I told you that you didn’t want to know,” she says.

“You didn’t have to tell us about Mindfang, just the ring,” you growl.

“But where would be the fun in that?”

You shake your head and rise as well.

“I have better ways to spend my time than let you mess with my head,” you mutter.

Meenah cocks her head slightly, and she appears to be actually confused. You think it’s an act – you can’t trust her the way Jane does. Even though you trust Jane, you can’t see what she sees in Meenah.

“There’s no games here,” she says.

“I don’t believe you,” you say before marching out of the room.

Kanaya’s out of commission at the moment and although you understand her unwillingness to talk, you could really use someone right now. You storm across the _Rogue_ and to the quarters you had been sharing with Dave and John for the past few days. Dave had been napping there before you had sought Kanaya out to corner Meenah. You hope that he’s still there so you don’t have to make a public scene in requesting his attention.

Luckily for you, Dave is still lying on the bed. He’s not asleep, instead tossing around his star map. You don’t make a scene opening or shutting the door, but your arrival still makes Dave’s eyes go wide in surprise. He starts to get up, immediately sensing your dark mood.

“Hey – what’s wrong? Is everything alright?” he asks.

Not saying anything you move closer and just wrap yourself around him, forcing Dave back down on the bed. You bury your face into his shirt and just shut your eyes, willing the information you have learned to the back of your brain. You just want life to be normal with Dave for once, not some impending crisis or your possible death looming over you.

“Not that I’m complaining, but do you want to talk about why there’s a storm cloud above your head?” Dave asks, finally accepting your embrace and reciprocating.

“No,” you say, voice muffled by Dave’s shirt.

“Cool, just let me know if you change your mind. I’m not going anywhere,” Dave says.

You nod and just allow yourself to be held. Explaining the intricacies of troll politics and history to Dave might be a bit of a stretch, but he’ll probably be interested in ancient magic rings that extend the lives of pirates. He’d probably also think it’s pretty neat.

XXXXXXX

Skaia has never seemed so gloomy as you walk to the town center. It’s like everyone already knows what’s coming and what’s at stake. Jane had had a very quiet and hush-hush meeting with the town leaders to arrange this meeting. Everyone wants to do their part in keeping the citizens of Skaia calm. If the news is mishandled, mass panic will occur, and Skaia will be doomed to fall at Aranea’s fleet.

The collective of misfit species are gathering. For you, it’s an odd feeling to see all the varieties coming together. The sense of unity is one you’ve only ever felt amongst trolls alone. Your upbringing had led you to believe that different species couldn’t exist. Though it was Feferi’s main platform for the rebellion, you never truly believed it. After all the council and growing senate are still only trolls. Even the representatives from the Edge Colonies are trolls just representing the aliens of the colonies.

Once again, Skaia surprises you.

“They say Earth is like this,” Jade tells you as you enter the square. “That it’s filled with so many species that all live in harmony.”

“Like a mini Earth,” John says and he drifts off.

Jane and Dirk are already on the town center’s platform. The Mayor and a handful of regal looking carapacians are standing with them. A few carapacians are putting together the finishing touches on the sound system. This message needs to reach the entire population of Skaia. Those who came to the meeting will bring this home to their districts and by nightfall, the entire planet will be ready for the incoming threat.

Dressed in their gold and purple, Jane and Dirk are regal looking. They’re fine rulers, you think. After this all over, you should discuss with Feferi about getting one or both of them to represent Skaia on the Senate. Kanaya has been pushing for a more diversified chamber but it’s almost always falling on deaf ears. Feferi is wary about bringing even more outsiders in. She can handle old-school council members but aliens who have only lived in fear of the Empire? That’s a new type of stress.

Though the colonies would follow by the Skaians example. You’re not wholly sure, but the Skaians must have some other rapport with the other Edge Colonists.

Meenah has made herself scarce, remaining aboard the _Rogue._ There’s enough knowledge of trolls on Skaia that she’d be immediately called out as a fuchsia blood. Jane agreed with her, noting that there’s no way to tell if there are Empire sympathizers on Skaia. Meenah’s existence can’t get back to the Empire just yet.

“-we ready?” Jane’s voice crackles to life over the sound system. “Ah! There we go. Hello everyone!”

The crowd gives some scattered cheers at her greeting. There’s a feeling of anxiety and doom that can’t be shaken. That doesn’t allow for a raucous greeting to their beloved Jane.

“I come today, addressing you not only as your friend, but as the Maid of Prospit,” she says, easily slipping into the role. “I know that many of you believe that my position is only honourary here, that I hold no real power. But I assure you; my dedication to you is very real. And that dedication is why I’m here before you today.”

Jane’s voice dies as she drops her hands to her sides and looks at the entire crowd. Her gaze stops on you and the collection of her friends. Dave reaches over and tugs your hand into his. He’s afraid – they’re all afraid. They lost Prospit and Derse and now they risk losing Skaia as well. You refuse to let your friends lose another home. Squeezing his hand, you watch as Dirk mirrors Dave on stage and steps to aid Jane.

“Skaia is in great danger. A dangerous pirate has set us in her sights to destroy us. Like the Empire, Aranea Serket plans to extinguish us,” Dirk says. “From a tactical perspective, Skaia is a good starting point to launch an attack against the Empire. I know many of us aren’t fans of the Empire, but they our tentative allies for the time being.”

“But we shouldn’t dwell on the threat posed to the Empire,” Jane jumps in, finding her voice. “Our priority is our lives on Skaia. Serket will focus on a ground assault – wanting to take as many prisoners as possible. Unlike when we were under Imperial control – we need to fight! I’m asking only those who are willing to take up arms and defend our home. We will not lose Skaia as we did Derse and Prospit!”

Jane thrusts an arm into the air and the crowd explodes. At first it’s wordless shouting in agreement. You nod, knowing that the Skaians will fight for their home. Then the words evolve into a chant.

 _“Long Live Queen Jane!”_ the people are shouting over and over again.

Jane had shouted the last part of her speech and her chest is heaving. She surveys the crowd, face somewhere between serious and in awe. These are her people and they acknowledge that.

Soon Dave and the others join in the chant. Karkat gives in, since he’s already committed treason once. Might as well ring in a new leader. On stage, Dirk throws their joined hands up and then releases Jane’s. He backs off and takes a look at the communicator on his wrist. No one seems to notice him slipping off the stage.

Dave then tugs at your hands and pulls you to meet with Dirk off to the side.

“Jake’s ready to leave,” he says, shoving a comm. unit into his pocket.

“Let’s see him off,” Dave agrees.

The three of you weave through the shouting crowd and to the hangar. It takes longer than usual, despite the streets being nearly empty. There’s a heaviness between the two Striders. You can’t even begin to imagine what’s going through their heads. Where would they go if Skaia is destroyed? You could offer them a home with you – in the Empire. But you can’t see either of them living amongst the trolls.

Maybe back to Earth, to be with their people? Or they’d truly become one of the misfits of wild space. You’d hate to lose any of these humans to wild space.

Finally in the hangar, the three of you pick up the pace and run to the _Golgothas Terror._ Jake’s standing there waiting for you. He’s back in his emerald lined Imperial uniform, looking the very image of an Imperial pilot. Except for being a human and all.

“It’s a shame you have to leave so soon,” Dirk says, frowning.

“Duty calls,” Jake replies. “It’s like any other day, I’m required back at my post.”

“Get this message to Feferi as soon as possible,” you say. “Don’t accept any proxy – she’s the only one I can trust to act.”

“I’ll get this missive to the Empress faster than you can say ‘tiddlywinks,’” Jake says winking.

Dirk rolls his eyes fondly. Dave steps forward and pulls Jake into a hug.

“Be safe, old man,” he says.

“When am I not?”

“Only on every mission,” Dirk says.

“Those are classified!” you protest.

“Rox is a hacker,” Dave says. “Nothing is classified.”

You should introduce Sollux to the Skaians someday. No doubt he’d have conniption fit meeting them and realizing that they’ve bypassed literally all the security measures he’s put in place.

Dirk isn’t really a public display of affection type of guy, so he wraps a hand around Jake’s shoulder.

“Be safe, be fast. For Skaia.”

“For Skaia,” Jake agrees and pulls out of Dirk’s grip.

He salutes the three of you.

“Tally ho, gentleman,” he says and turns to enter the _Terror._

The three of you remain in silence until the ship has taken off. Only when it’s no longer visible in the sky does someone speak.

“We need to get back to the inn,” Dirk says, breaking the silence. “Jane and Rox will want to go over plans of attack.”

His shoulders are sagging.

“Come on, bro,” Dave says swinging his arm over Dirk’s shoulders. “Jake will come back. He always comes back.”

“I just have a bad feeling,” Dirk admits, quietly.

You turn away, aware this conversation is supposed to be taking place between just the two brothers. Except it ends there. Dirk hurries forward and leads the charge back to the inn.

There is work to be done.

XXXXXXX

It’s a week before Aranea arrives. Every moment is spent in tense silence, waiting for this exact moment. All the Skaians have pulled together to protect their home. Many sleep on their doorsteps and watch from the rooftops for the signal to start the fight. The weapons scrounged together aren’t hi-tech. Remnants of an older civilization and tools used for simple living. They only need to fight until the Imperial fleet arrives – which shouldn’t be long. Though it worries you since Jake must have arrived back in the Empire by this point. Unless his audience with Feferi was delayed for some reason – the Imperial fleet should already be here.

When Aranea arrives, her fleet blots out of the sun. Every ship is painted black with distinct cobalt lines. They’re sharp and imposing, striking fear even into your heart.

But nothing happens. The ships sit heavily in the sky and wait. Meenah has already pointed out the _Sylph_ , the slim cruiser sitting directly above the Last Tree. It’s a taunt. Aranea is a smart one. She must know its meaning. Surrounding the _Slyph_ are its tiny defenders, zipping around like deadly little flies.

“Message Jake,” Jane orders. “Tell him Serket’s fleet it here.”

She’s been pacing in the kitchen for the past week. You were unsurprised to see the table double in functionality, quickly becoming a holo projector. Images of Skaia and its surrounding space fill the kitchen. It’s completely silent – no one is coming yet. Worry knots your stomach.

Dirk pulls out his comm. unit and presses in the commands. Everyone holds their breath as he does it. He then types in the message again. Sucking in a breath, he repeats the task a third time. Then he looks back at Jane, setting the unit on the table. It thuds like the final nail in a coffin.

“There’s no response,” Dirk says.

Jane slams her hands against the counter.

“Ready the _Rogue_ ,” she says.

“Jane – without the fleet we can’t send them up there without any aid!” Roxy argues.

“We can’t sit here waiting for them to attack,” Jane hisses back. “The longer we wait – Aranea plans to drive us crazy down here. She won’t expect us to be so gutsy.”

“I’ll do it,” you say.

“It’s a suicide mission,” Roxy retorts, crossing her arms.

“And it’s our only shot,” John says. “Jake’s not here – his comm it dead. We have to assume the worst.”

“I’m with you,” Jade says. “The _Rogue_ is fast and virtually undetectable. We can do this.”

You look at Kanaya. She pulls her eyes from the silent holo map and nods.

“I will help. If Skaia is to fall, then you should have your entire family,” she says.

There’s a grim silence in the kitchen as Kanaya’s words settle in. Right now it’s a very real possibility of Skaia falling to Aranea.

“Let’s complete the trio then,” Dave says.

Dirk’s face falls.

“Dave – I can’t let you do this. I promised Mom.”

“I need to do this, Dirk. This is our only chance and maybe we’ll only get Rose back, but Kanaya’s right. I’d rather have us all together than apart if Skaia falls.”

“Jake’s not here,” Dirk says, very quietly.

“He’s never been here,” Jane reminds him sadly.

They all hang their heads, trying to reconcile this truth with the lost hope of Jake English.

XXXXXXX

“This is the _Golgothas Terror_ requesting landing clearance,” Jake says, flicking the switches to turn autopilot off and take control of the vessel.

“Clearance request accepted,” the monotone voice replies, chewed up somewhat from static.

Jake doesn’t take any meaning from it. The troll running the tower is generally fairly brusque and to the point. Particularly with him. Not all of the trolls are particularly welcoming of the sole human member of their fleet.

Whistling an old Prospitian folk tune, Jake pulls the _Terror_ into the hangar. His spot is clear and ready for him. Waiting around are a few mechanics ready to check it out. Though Jake likes to maintain the _Terror_ himself, the Imperial mechanics like to check it over when he’s been out for a while. Something about Imperial standards.

Once landed, he wastes no time disembarking. He needs to find the Empress as soon as possible. Skaia’s future depends on it.

Stepping onto the hangar, he’s met with the familiar sounds of whirring tools and metallic clanking. However, the introduction of heavy footfalls on the metal floor are new. He looks up and sees a heavily armed party lead by Captain Ampora. The Captain is gripping his rifle firmly and his face is tight with anger. In fact the entire party is heavily armed and stern looking.

They surround him at the _Terror._ Karkat’s long mention of treason comes back. Jake doesn’t like the position he’s in here. Two trolls that flanked him, step forward and seize his arms. Jake attempts to fight them off – he’s a wrestler after all. But trolls are vastly stronger than humans and they easily resist his struggles. A third troll steps forward and rips the dual pistols from his sides off, disarming him.

“Jake English,” Captain Ampora says, “you are under arrest for treason against the Empire. You’re to be imprisoned pending a trial to determine your punishment.”

Captain Ampora turns, purple cape whisking behind him. He’s about to march away when Jake finds his voice. He needs to say something – though Karkat said only the Empress can be trusted with the message, Jake must try to get Captain Ampora’s attention.

“Wait!” Jake says.

Ampora stills and looks over his shoulder, sneering at Jake in disinterest.

“I have a message for the Empress!” Jake shouts. “Skaia needs her help – we know who’s behind the attacks! Karkat and Kanaya sent me.”

“Vantas and Maryam are also fugitives of the Empire, pending arrest. They too will be punished,” Ampora says and then he turns away. “Put him a cell far down, I don’t want his ramblings bothering the jailer.”

Ampora marches away and Jake goes limp in his captors’ arms. There’s no point in struggling now. Ampora didn’t listen. The Empress won’t get his message. The fleet won’t be sent.

Skaia is doomed.

XXXXXXX

“Please don’t be reckless,” Dirk says, pressing his hands to Dave’s shoulders.

It’s late. Aranea’s fleet still remains above, unmoving. No stars can be picked out. No light escapes the blockade.

But the cover of darkness will help provide the _Rogue_ extra cover. Dirk and Jane have improved the _Rogue’s_ stealth systems so that they can’t be picked up by any sensors. It doesn’t run on any energy type known to any other type of vessel. As long as nothing goes wrong, Jade and John should be able to deliver you and the others with ease.

“We just need Rose back,” Dave says, not promising anything.

You agree with Dirk on this. Dave’s willing to almost anything to get Rose back.

“Keep an eye on him,” Dirk says to you. “He’s all I have left.”

Nodding, you look at Dave. His face is covered with those stupid shades. Like he’s afraid to show any weakness.

“It’s time to go,” Jane says.

She presses a hand to John’s cheek and to Jade’s.

“I wish there was some other way than to put you two in harm’s way,” she murmurs. “I love you both.”

John reaches forward and hugs her tightly. He clings to her desperately.

“I’m not going to leave – forget Earth,” he says and there are tears in his eyes. “I’m never going to leave you or Skaia.”

Jane wraps her arms around John’s tall body, knitting her fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

“I know, John,” she says, like one would calm a child. “Just come back to me, that’s all that matters.”

“Always,” he says.

Jade puts a hand on his shoulder and John pulls away. Jane reaches up and wipes the tears away with her hand.

“You too, Jade,” she says.

Jade smiles and gives Jane a brief but tight hug. Kanaya seems slightly put off by the displays of familial affection, but to you it’s all very comforting.

“Bring back Rose,” Roxy says. “And yourselves.”

Dave, Jade, and John all nod in unison before walking up the walkway onto the _Rogue._ You and Kanaya are left with the older humans.

“Watch over them,” Jane says. “And take care of yourself.”

“You are my family,” you tell her, the words coming from your mouth before you can even stop it. “You taught me what that means.”

Jane and Roxy rush forward to give you a hug. Dirk gives you one of his rare smiles. After you’re released, you lead Kanaya on board the _Rogue._ Meenah, who has left the ship to stay behind and aid in any battle, mimes sticking her finger down her throat. Luckily, no one but you and Kanaya see her.

She’s wearing the same beige cloak you wore when you first arrived on Skaia, all those months ago. Months seem like years. Life certainly hasn’t been the same since you met the Skaians – even without the threats imposed on you. Maybe if you had a normal life and somehow avoided culling at an adult life, you’d end up on Skaia. You’d like to think you’d be friends with Dave and the other humans like you are now.

Dave is waiting for you in the hull, strapped into one of the bench seats. You take the seat directly next to him and Kanaya takes the next one.

“Ready to go!” he calls once you’re aboard.

“One way trip to the _Sylph!_ ” Jade calls.

The hull begins to close and you can’t look at the older humans watching you. It breaks your heart that you’re leaving them, taking the younger humans with you. The future is uncertain and hope is lacking. The three of you sitting in the hull represent Skaia’s last hope.

It shuts with a hiss and then the _Rogue_ begins to tremble. There’s a humming noise from the door leading to the warp core. Since there are no windows, you can only assume that you’re taking off. The humming reaches an apex in noise before going completely silent. At the same time, the _Rogue_ stops trembling. It’s now in smooth flight, stealth mode, making it’s way to the _Slyph._

“What do you think happened to Jake?” Dave finally says, breaking the silence.

“Just some light conversation as we head to a life or death mission,” Karkat mutters sarcastically.

Unsurprisingly, Kanaya gives the genuine answer.

“We left the Empire knowing we were committing treason,” she says. “It is likely that Jake was apprehended upon arrival. No doubt Eridan was aware we’d choose him as our escape plan.”

“Isn’t he like your friend?” Dave asks.

“Feferi can’t be seen showing preferences, even to her friends. We went directly against her,” Karkat mutters. “And Jake is a human in the Empire, the council would be pushing for his arrest.”

Dave curses in Skaian.

“Take your shades off,” you tell him.

Without hesitation, he reaches up and pulls him off his face. He reveals his red eyes, bloodshot with dark bags underneath them. You exhale.

“We will get Rose,” you tell him, reaching out to take his hand.

Dave tucks the glasses into one of the pockets of his flight suit. They’re definitely going to get damaged there if he runs into conflict.

The _Rogue_ shudders underneath them.

“Get ready for disembarking!” John calls.

You and Kanaya follow Dave’s lead as he unbuckles himself for the bench. Aranea’s fleet it just out of Skaia’s atmosphere and thus requires you to where some sort of protection. Jane had provided flight suits to protect your skin. Apparently the suits had been pulled from the junkyard as simple hazard suits. Dirk rigged them up to have oxygen and propulsion systems. Earlier, Roxy had given a brief presentation on how to use the jet powers. Her main point of advice was to use it sparingly.

Though yours doesn’t fit quite right – baggy in some places and too tight in others. Kanaya, as usual, fits hers with grace and elegance. Somehow she looks ready for a council meeting even in a beat up beige flight suit.

“Here,” Dave says tossing them each a helmet.

Kanaya holds hers up to her face. It’s an oval, so it will fit her horns but it will be a tight.

“They’re built for the brutish carapacians,” Dave explains. “I’ll look into getting some troll ones.”

“Or we can just supply our own. Save you the trouble,” Kanaya says.

Dave quickly demonstrates how to strap the helmet it on. He checks Kanaya’s first. Facing you, he fiddles around at your neck. After checking each buckle he looks you directly in the eye and presses the glass of your helmets together. The gesture is short lived as John is starting a countdown, his voice crackling over a speaker system installed in the helmet.

“Grab onto a handle!” Dave orders, pointing to one of the many grips surrounding the hull door.

The three of you all grab on and wait for John’s cue. When he hits zero, the hull door creeks opens. It sucks all the air out and you struggle to hold on. You don’t dare to look at Kanaya or Dave, fearing that you’ll lose focus. Looking forward, you only see the external surface of the _Sylph._ It’s sleek and pitch black. Nowhere to do you see the exhaust port that Meenah had described earlier.

“Go!” Dave shouts.

He releases the helmet and jumps forward into the darkness. Kanaya does the same and you follow after a brief moment of hesitation. Inside your helmet is a projection map of Dave and Kanaya’s position and the target. You can’t even see the _Rogue_ behind you. It’s possible that Jade and John are already on the return back to Skaia.

Looking down, you see the lights of Skaia. It’s beautiful from the distant – just like when you arrived with Jake not too long ago. Only this time, you’re free falling and not protected by a ship.

“Course correction for three meters to the right,” Dave says over the comm.

You kick your heels together once and the jets sputter to life. It moves you slightly to the right. Your dot aligns with Dave’s red one and Kanaya’s jade one. The red ‘X’ marking the exhaust port is slightly off.

“Course correction for 0.5 meters,” Dave directs. “Prepare for immediate impact.”

You don’t really get a chance to activate the propulsion system again. A rough gust of wind, generated from one of the _Slyph_ ’s tiny fly defenders, shoves you to the left.

“Karkat!” Dave shouts in the comm.

Dave and Kanaya hit the exhaust port spot on and pry off the covering. They climb in and are searching for you. You’re too close to the ship to correct course. Instead you smack to the side and grab onto one of the grates. There are only a couple of meters separating you from the exhaust port, but the vicious currents created by the tiny vessels make movement almost impossible.

Not to mention there’s a dizzying effect of being so far up and unshielded.

“Stay calm!” Dave says into the comm. “You need to start moving!”

You nod uselessly and pushes his body slightly away from the ship’s body. He tentatively reaches out with his right leg. It catches another grate. Gripping tightly with your left hand, you slide your right across the surface. It’s right at the edge of your reach but another grip exists. Forcing your eyes open and swallowing down your pounding heart, you take the leap.

You and Dave both laugh breathless over the comm. as you arrive a meter closer to the exhaust port.

“Twice more,” Kanaya murmurs. “You can do it, Karkat.”

Again, you nod and press the side of your helmet against the wall – only looking forward. You easily repeat the process once more and are now within reach of the exhaust port. However as you are making the third jump, your right foot isn’t as firmly secure and you slip.

You shout out in the comm., afraid to fall. But two sets of arms grab you and yank you into the exhaust port. Kanaya and Dave tug you inside and you collapse onto them.

“Let’s never do that again,” Dave says.

“Agreed,” Kanaya adds.

You scramble up and looking around the exhaust pipe. It leads into only darkness.

“Here,” Dave says and he presses a button on the front of your suit.

A light shines into the darkness.

“We can remove our helmets once we get into the main ventilation system,” Dave says, looking at something projected onto the inside of his helmet. “For now we should walk.”

Dave switches on his own headlamp and takes point. Both you and Kanaya flank him. Dirk requested that the three of you use guns for this particular mission. Although you all agreed, your preferred items are still on your person. Even with guns, close quarter battles are still entirely possible.

After a long while of walking in darkness and silence, Dave indicates for them to shut off their lamps. With only the HUD as guidance, they walk a few more minutes in darkness. After a rough turn, there’s a natural source of light ahead.

“We’re good,” Dave whispers, removing his helmet.

You hadn’t realized how stuffy it was in the helmet until the cool air of the ship hits your face. Your skin is damp with sweat and you can feel your hair sticking to your scalp. This affects even Kanaya and Dave, two of the most put together people you know. Though the two of them take a few seconds to fix their hair up.

The helmets hang at the backs of your necks. They’ll be required for the disembarking. They don’t have an extra suit for Rose, but Dave has a portable breathing kit that will help her with a brief jump.

“Where are we heading?” you ask.

“If Meenah’s blueprints are correct, the cells aren’t too far from here,” Dave says, he clicks on his wrist unit a few times. “Down the hall to the left and then up to the center.”

The three of you press closely to the vent and look out of it. The halls of the ship seem abandoned.

“Optimized for as little as crew as possible,” Dave mumbles to himself.

“We must still be covert,” Kanaya reminds him.

He nods and then presses the vent forward. It shifts under his touch. He looks back at you and Kanaya.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Let’s get Rose,” you say.

XXXXXXX

Jake’s lost track of time in the jail.

He’s deep within the prison, far away from any windows that could give a sense of time. Granted he is on a massive space station, but he’s memorized the positions of the nearby Alternian sun. By now Skaia has been wiped out by Aranea’s fleet.

He mourns for his lost family and his lost home. He should’ve been around for them more.

“Hey!” a voice calls. “Stop crying in there, you’re going to disturb the other prisoners!”

Jake looks around in. There are no other prisoners. The only person he sees is the guard who feeds him.

“You have to be mistaken – there isn’t another soul down here,” Jake sniffles.

There’s a pause and what shouldn’t like heavy sniffing. Then a cackle. Jake’s stomach churns.

“Legislacerator Pyrope,” Jake sighs, he was in charge of bringing her to and from Skaia after the rebellion.

Terezi shuffles into view. She’s grinning, sharp teeth on display. Instead of her red and teal uniform, she’s wearing a simple teal lined robe. She likely just returned from a council meeting. Jake recognizes the formal outfit.

“You don’t smell like a troll,” she says, moving forward. “But not quite human either.”

She presses her face between the bars, wrapping her hands around them. Her red eyes disconcert Jake as he steps backwards. He’s not unaccustomed to Terezi’s strange behaviour, but he never got a chance to get completely use to it either.

“Don’t be shy,” she croons, sniffing more heavily.

“It’s me, Jake English,” he says. “From Skaia.”

“That’s the smell!” she shouts out, tossing her hands in the hair. “The misfit planet.”

“My home,” Jake mutters. “If it’s survived the smashing it’s about to undergo.”

Terezi leans in again, interested.

“What do you mean?” she asks.

“It’s under siege, by a lowly pirate,” Jake tells her. “This is the same troublemaker whose been accosting your transports.”

“How do you know that?” she demands. “Vriska is still trying to piece together if it’s one attacker.”

“Karkat and Kanaya traveled to Skaia to request aid,” Jake says. “I was sent back as the messenger, hoping we could band together with the Imperial fleet. The scallywag pirate will have her entire fleet convening at Skaia. Following its impending obliteration, the Empire will be next.”

“No one would be so bold!”

“An eons old troll with a belief in the old systems might,” Jake says.

Terezi backs away from the cell, mulling over Jake’s words.

“And you were arrested for treason,” she hums. “An interesting case indeed. Wait here.”

Terezi scurries off, once again leaving Jake alone. She’s gone for just long enough for Jake to believe that she isn’t come back. But when she arrives, she has keys in one of her hands.

“Come with me,” she says. “Feferi should hear this from your mouth.”

Terezi fumbles with putting the keys in the lock, rejecting Jake’s help. They don’t have any time to waste, since it already might be too late. But Jake has hope. He always has hope.

The door swings open and Terezi gestures for him to follow her. As they make their way through the palace, other trolls watch them in curiosity. Jake only hopes that they don’t run into any guard that arrested him in the first place. No doubt they’d toss him right back into the cell.

Terezi leads him across the main hall and into the personal quarters of important trolls. He’s been here once looking for Karkat. Other than that, Jake tends to avoid the important trolls. He’s afraid of screwing up and being tossed – back to Skaia or to the Sovereignty. It doesn’t matter, neither place offers the freedom that the Empire does.

Finally they arrive at a very ornate door. On the front is the symbol that Jake has seen Jane wear many times before. This is the room the Empress.

Terezi reaches out and knocks. She does so loudly and for a prolonged period of time. Each time her fist hits the door, Jake winces from the noise. He’s spent too much time in a quiet cell.

“Who is it?” a voice calls from inside – one that Jake doesn’t recognize as the Empress.

“TZ!” Terezi calls. “I have something you’ll want to hear.”

The door swings opens revealing a very stern looking cobalt blooded troll. She’s wearing a military uniform pinned with the marks of a high up officer. It takes Jake an embarrassingly long time to realize that this is Commander Vriska Serket, head of the Imperial Military. And exactly whom he needs on his side.

“The human,” she says in disdain, not even looking at Terezi. “You understand there’s a great deal of pressure to have him executed?”

Terezi nods.

“He has information. Maybe Eridan should’ve listened to him before tossing him in jail.”

“Wow, Terezi is lecturing _me_ on listening,” Vriska says sarcastically. “The Empress is busy.”

“This is of the utmost importance!” Jake interrupts.

“I wasn’t speaking to you,” Vriska says coldly.

“Let him speak!” Terezi says for him.

Vriska crosses her arms, blocking the entrance into the room.

“Let them in,” the Empress calls.

Vriska huffs and is about to protest, but Terezi uses Jake as a battering ram and shoves her way in.

“Jake English of Skaia,” Feferi greets. “We need to stop meeting with you in chains.”

Jake rubs his head, cursing again for his grandmother for the hardheaded genetics. All three of troll females are watching him with varying degrees of ferocity. They’re all bearcats, these troll women.

“I’m a bit of an incongruous mess, when it comes to you, Empress,” Jake says sheepishly.

Feferi rises from her seat at an ornate desk, skirts sweeping around her ankles. She walks towards him, regal and with a low vibe of danger. Her round eyes and face make her look unassuming and almost cute, but Jake knows the true ferocity of the once rebel princess.

“But it’s always been important,” Feferi hums, fuchsia eyes searching him for answers. “You ran off, taking two of my most important counselors with you, effectively committing treason. And then you just waltzed back as if it wasn’t an issue.”

“Anyhoo, I really did neglect to remember my treacheries, ergo returning as a treasonous traitor,” Jake says, letting out a short, nervous laugh. “But there really is a frightful issue back on Skaia – and we need the Empire’s help. Perhaps we could be in cahoots for a short period of time again?”

Vriska scoffs derisively and Jake really doesn’t blame her. Skaia has been notoriously resistant to the Empire’s aid – even when rebuilding after the occupation. Jake was even part of the anti-empire sentiment. It hurts his pride somewhat and worst of all, it brings back the painful memories of the destruction of Prospit. This may be a new empress, but the Empire still destroyed his entire world.

“Aranea Serket is striving to destroy Skaia,” Jake says. “I reckon that there’s no time to waste.”

“Serket?” Vriska asks, voice sharp and wild. “There’s no way.”

“Believe me, it’s one flabbergasting story,” Jake says. “But your pirate is about to destroy my home.”

“And what do you propose we do?” Vriska snaps, crossing her arms.

Jane would handle this situation far better, Jake thinks. Vriska is the gatekeeper to Feferi, who is still silently assessing Jake. Terezi has pulled herself off to the side and is playing with a small decoration. There’s no way Jake can expect any more help from her.

“Your fleet, springing on Serket’s – a surprise attack,” Jake says. “No pleasantries, only bravado and the gumption to strike down those who have been bedraggling you!”

Feferi turns around and walks back to her desk, lost in deep thought.

“It’s a risky plan,” she says, leaning over her desk. “Many lives will be lost and what if we’re too late? My fleet will be sacrificing themselves for nothing.”

“It will still cease the raids on the Empire lickety-split!” Jake says, gritting his teeth. He hates having to abandon Skaia in this discussion. “ _Your_ Empire.”

“Karkat and Kanaya are on Skaia,” Terezi pipes in, almost casually.

“And so are the humans who killed Lord English,” Jake says. “My family saved your entire Empire and now they’re asking you save their home. A single planet.”

Feferi’s hands curl on the desk. Jake doesn’t understand why she is being so hesitant over this decision. From what he’s known about Feferi, she’s always been willing to protect those who don’t have protection.

“Launching the fleet will take time,” Vriska says, always the military leader. “A choice has to be made.”

Feferi stands and turns to face Jake again. She’s stern looking – like the fearsome Empress who caught Jake all those years ago.

“I have made my decision and once it’s done, know that I will not take no for an answer,” Feferi announces.

XXXXXXX

It’s dark out, even though Jane knows the sun should be high in the sky. It’s midday – about time that she’d begin the afternoon tea for the travelers at the inn. Even the most reclusive of patrons would come to the main room for tea and Jane’s homemade biscuits. But through the somberness of Skaia and the quiet talking, Jane still pulls together teatime.

Many have come to the inn, seeking protection from Jane. She’s a beacon of light and hope in this time – a symbol of their life on Skaia. Though Jane can’t offer them any promises, she can give the people of Skaia comfort in this dark time.

She works to keep the worry eating at her at bay. They’ve been without contact from Jake for days now. It goes unspoken what it means.

“Take these out to the family in the corner,” Jane says, handing a tray of cookies to Dirk. “The one with all the small children.”

He nods and takes the tray. Dirk is back to wearing his shades to hide his face completely. The action is more of a comfort than to truly hide his emotions. Roxy and Jane know him far to well for shades to work. The anxiety and concern is eating Dirk away on the inside, just like it is for the rest of them. Even the cool guy gets worried sometimes.

Inside the inn, voices are hushed and low. No one wants to get overly excited lest everyone get agitated. In Jane’s opinion, the quiet tones are only adding to the morose environment. If everyone just pretended it was okay – it would be easier to forget about the fleet waiting just above their heads.

The doors bang open. It disrupts the entire group. Children begin to cry. Some adults cry out in fear. Dirk is immediately back at her side, ready to fight. Jane freezes, hands gripping the counter tightly.

She stares at the intruder. It’s Jade.

Face pale and eyes wide, Jade hurries through the crowd. Something bad has happened. Jane only wishes Jade had been more subtly. There’s no need to startle the people anymore.

Jane receives Jade, holding out her arms. They lock into each other, like puzzle pieces.

“To the kitchen, Jade,” Jane says, voice low.

“Head down, slow your breathing,” Dirk directs, taking Jade’s other side.

“Watch everyone,” Jane tells the Mayor, who is eating some of the biscuits.

He nods, single visible eye steely.

Once in the kitchen, Jade begins to babble. Her story is everywhere. It’s impossible to follow, but Jane manages to pull out that something happened in the market.

“Jade!” Dirk barks out. “Slow down and breathe! We need to know what happened!”

Jade takes an almost comically large breath in. Her hands grab at her skirt, drawing the fabric into her palms.

“John and I had just landed from successfully getting Rose and Dave to the _Sylph_. Some younger carapacians came up to us and asked us what was going to happen to Skaia. While we were trying to help them – there’s an explosion in the market. They’re here Jane, the attack’s begun.”

“Where’s John?” Jane asks, feeling her whole body go cold.

“He wanted me to get back here. He’s trying to get as many civilians out of the crossfire as possible.”

“Get your weapons,” Jane directs the two of them. “Jade, get John’s too and get back to find him. Dirk, pull Roxy out of her room and let’s get out here.”

They both nod and scatter into the house. Jane walks over to the sink and leans over it. She feels sick to her stomach.

She’s lost one home to the trolls and here she is on the cusp of losing another one. After all their hard work – all she’s done to make Skaia a home – they’re just going to lost it.

“Jane,” Roxy says, stepping into the kitchen with her rifle strapped to her back.

Jane turns to face her. From the look on Roxy’s face, Jane must not look very good.

“Oh Janey,” Roxy murmurs and she rushes to pull Jane into a tight hug. “I’m not going to let them take this from us. From you.”

Jane holds onto Roxy for dear life. The feeling of dread only feels stronger.

“We don’t have time to waste!” Dirk says coming back into the kitchen.

Jade is at his heels, both of them gripping their weapons with unusual tightness. Jane doesn’t like the unease – it’s how mistakes are made.

“Just come back to me,” Jane tells them. “Now get out there and defend our home!”

The three of them shove out the door, once again leaving Jane alone. It’s then that she realizes that she’s started to cry. Jane violently rubs the tears away. Now is not the time to cry. She can cry when Skaia is safe and her people can go on with their lives. Reaching upwards, above the sink, Jane wraps her hand around the curtain rod.

Her old red fork has been here since she retired as captain of the _Rogue_. She’s never let it get too far from her – even as an innkeeper. Maybe Jane has unwittingly brought this attack on herself, by never being able to let herself be completely unguarded.

“Don’t think like that,” Jane tells herself, echoing the words of her father all those words ago. “This tragedy is brought on by a greater evil, not our own failings.”

Give a sharp tug, Jane pulls down the fork. The curtains flutter to the ground – there was never anything outside the window except a view into the alley. It clunks heavily to the ground, a familiar weight in her hand.

For a moment Jane stands in her kitchen, looking around. It’s completely silent and calm. She observes what she has made in life and what she will be fighting for. Another meal in this tiny kitchen for way too many adults. Another day of John feebly attempting to out prank her. One more argument between Rose and Roxy that ends in the two of them having a weird ‘Wizard Off.’ Jane would do anything for one more minute in Dirk’s workshop, the two of them pouring over an impossible challenge only for Jade and Dave to figure out in a matter of seconds.

“Move!” Jane tells herself, gripping the staff.

‘To protect our home, we had to leave it,’ Jake once told her, echoing the words of his own father before his death.

Her feet are like bricks as Jane forces herself outside of the peace of the kitchen. When the door opens, everything shatters.

It’s no longer dark, but red. The colour of blood.

Jane can hear screams and shouts. The clanking of metal and firing of blasters. This is war – this is their fight. No one has infiltrated the courtyard yet – no doubt Aranea has figured out the significance of it. Her prolonged silence must have been to figure out the worst way to take out Skaia. If Meenah’s stories are right, Jane will be forced to watch as Aranea burns this whole area down.

“Crocker!” Meenah shouts, skidding into the courtyard. “Where the hell have ya been?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Jane remarks, jogging over to Meenah.

“This and that,” Meenah says dismissively. “You’ve got a lovely community here.”

Jane scowls at her and Meenah merely gives her trademark sharp-toothed smirk.

“We gotta get into this battle. Things are starting to heat up,” Meenah says. “We need to find Aranea.”

“She’s on the ground?” Jane asks.

“Two of her least favourite people are here,” Meenah grins. “Me and the one who turned me away from her: you.”

“Oh goody,” Jane says. “Let’s find her then. We just need to find the most chaos and she’ll be there.”

Meenah nods.

“Lead the way, Captain.”

Jane doesn’t feel too much like a captain right now. Maybe it has to do with Roxy being the true captain of the _Rogue_. Or something to do with Jane’s reluctance to leave her kitchen moments ago. Either way, Jane knows what she needs to do. She needs to channel that Jane who ran Delta station.

“Let’s go,” Jane says, taking off down the road.

Meenah’s footsteps can’t be heard amongst the chaos, but Jane knows without a doubt that Meenah is following her.

Jane quickly finds herself swallowed by the fighting. All around her a myriad of alien species fighting against the denizens of Skaia. The only way to signify the unity of Aranea’s crew is glazed over looks in their eyes. A few of them lock onto Jane and Meenah, turning to fight them. The emptiness sends shivers down Jane’s spine.

“Products of Aranea’s little mind control tricks,” Meenah spits, jabbing at them. “These ones are old – they’re nothing but shells with no pearl.”

“We need to take out Aranea first – prevent innocent blood being spilt,” Jane says firmly.

“Goody two-shoes,” Meenah teases.

One of the crew, a low blood troll, makes the first move. He draws up his blade and charges at Meenah, the more threatening of the two. She laughs and easily spins out of the way. In the process, Meenah kicks out her trident, which catches the henchman’s blade. He stumbles, caught off guard.

With a swift jerk, Meenah pulls her trident back to her and kicks out her leg. The crewmember crumples to the ground underneath the force of her kick.

“Who’s next?” Meenah asks, with a bloodthirsty playfulness only a troll could manage.

“We don’t have time for you to toy with them!” Jane shouts just as a henchman lurches at her.

She uses the wide, blunt end of her fork to hit it right in the gut. The henchman doubles over as Jane brings the fork back around to bash it in the back of the head.

“Don’t kid yourself, you’ve missed this,” Meenah says.

Jane gives her a sour look. But Meenah does as she does; she ignores it and continues on.

“And we don’t even know where to look! Skaia is a big place, we might as well wait and let Aranea come to us.”

“No, we have to find her first,” Jane says. “If we wait, the more lives that will be lost.”

Meenah sighs but thankfully doesn’t make another crack about Jane’s moral compass. Like a sign from above – an explosion erupts from the direction of the main square. Figures Aranea would go to the most central place in Skaia.

No words are shared between Meenah and Jane as they simultaneously take off in that direction. Along the way, Jane tries to keep her eyes out for Dirk, Jade, Roxy, or John. But she’s far too focused on getting to Aranea. With such tunnel vision, Jane is no state to help anyone. All Jane does see is Aranea’s crew taking over. The Skaians are nowhere to be seen – this is a losing battle.

But it turns out the main square is where she needed to be all along. It’s absolute mayhem, but Jane quickly picks her friends out in the fighting. Her stomach clenches as she sees them all in various states of injury. John has a cut on his forehead – it reminds Jane of a time when he fell on his way home from school. He cried the entire time Jane cleaned him up, only stopping once she pressed a gentle kiss to the bandage.

Even worse, Jane can’t see Roxy amongst it all.

“There she is,” Meenah growls and takes off, removing Jane from her thought.

“Meenah!” Jane calls out after her, but it’s too late.

Running to the center of the square, Meenah comes face to face with Aranea. Jane doesn’t wait for this interaction to play out – instead she charges forward. She will not let Meenah face Aranea alone.

The area surrounding Aranea is like the eye of an storm. There is nothing surrounding her, like everyone is too afraid to get close to her. It’s probably programmed it into the head of her henchmen.

“Look who’s finally decided to show up,” Aranea says, welcoming Jane to her circle. “Captain Jane Crocker – but not Captain anymore it seems. A shame.”

“She didn’t lose captaincy unlike you,” Meenah spits. “She gave it up for something better.”

Aranea holds her gloved hand out, examining it. Jane catches sight of a simple gold band. The ring of life she’s heard stories upon stories about.

“Why would anyone give up captaincy?” Aranea scoffs. “Someone weak perhaps.”

Jane knows Aranea is taunting her, so she doesn’t bite. But Meenah is far more hot headed and takes the bait.

“The only weak person here is you! Hidin’ behind all your freaky mind-controlled guppies!”

Aranea laughs.

“Weak? Who’s winning this fight here?” Aranea asks. “Your people can’t hold up against my crew. You can’t hope to protect Skaia with a bunch of misfits. Not when I have nearly a million years of experience destroying planets like this.”

“You’re wrong,” Jane hisses. “Skaia isn’t a planet of misfits – we’re a family.”

Grinning, Aranea pulls a blade from her hip. She points it at Jane.

“Fight me for it,” Aranea says. “If you can best me, I’ll call everyone off. Skaia will be yours.”

“Don’t do it,” Meenah warns. “It’s a trap and she will kill you – remember you only got one.”

“And it’s gone,” Jane says. “You don’t have to remind me.”

Jane grips her fork with two hands and steps forward. Aranea’s grin widens.

“Are you crazy?” Meenah shouts, leaping in front of Jane. “What do you hope to accomplish by this?”

“I have to at least try,” Jane says and she looks up at the sky.

Aranea’s fleet is still blotting out the sun. Afternoon tea isn’t over yet and here Jane has seen a peaceful morning go to complete hell. Sure the morning was with a threat looming literally over their heads, but for years Skaians lived under siege of the old empress.

“It’s disappointing I won’t get to see last tree bloom,” Jane says quietly. “It was always my favourite time of year, but winter was long.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Meenah demands.

“Out of my way, Meenah,” Jane orders. “You can’t stop me.”

“Like hell I can’t!” Meenah shouts and makes to grab Jane.

She’s stopped telekinetically by Aranea. The fear in Meenah’s face speaks volume. Jane knows that last time Meenah and Aranea encountered each other; Aranea was unable to control fuchsia bloods. But the fear isn’t for Meenah it’s for Jane.

“You heard the child, Meenah,” Aranea says. “Leave us.”

With a flick of a wrist, Aranea tosses Meenah out of the circle. A horde of Aranea’s crew leap forward and swallow Meenah up. Jane forces herself to look away and focus on Aranea.

“I never understood her _infatuation_ with you. A simple human with a blink of an eye lifespan,” Aranea says. “You’re hardly worth the fight she puts up.”

Jane twists her hands around the shaft of her fork.

“Though I can see the appeal. You’re full of that vitality that seems to tamper out of those of us with long lives. But it’s not the normal stuff; you have something far more _green_ and _lifey_ about you than others. I can see it in your eyes. You’re special, in a sad human sort of way,” Aranea monologues. “I’d love to see it drain out as I make you destroy everything that you love. Then leave you on this desolate rock to live the rest of your days amongst the ashes of your friends. That’s how powerful I am. How great I am even – that I can control a human and a fuchsia blood. The Aranea, who was lame and weak on Beforus is no more. She’d be proud of the Aranea of today.”

“Oh my god!” Jane shouts. “Do you ever shut up?”

Aranea scowls.

“I hate being interrupted,” she says.

“Let’s just fight,” Jane says.

“Have it your way,” Aranea says, sounding bored.

Aranea flexes her wrist, whipping her black scimitar around in a figure eight. Then she cracks her neck twice on each side before shifting into an attack position.

It’s a fighting stance Jane has seen Dave take before. It’s more of a defensive position. Dave would use it when Dirk was far beyond his level. Here, Aranea is using it to wait out Jane’s attacks. There’s only one move here and that’s to play right into Aranea’s hands.

Charging forward, Jane braces herself to meet Aranea’s blade.

But it never comes.

Aranea has disappeared from in front of her. Looking around, Jane only catches a brief glimpse of black before she’s struck from behind. Hitting her with the pommel of the blade, Aranea smacks down hard in the center of Jane’s back.

Crying out in pain, Jane stumbles. She attempts to get her footing back and spins around to face Aranea once more. The pain radiates from her back and down Jane’s legs, but she doesn’t let it stop her.

This time Aranea’s in a more offensive position. The defense had merely been a ploy to catch Jane off guard. Charging forward, Aranea makes a series of quick slashes. Jane struggles to keep up. The pain in her back makes it difficult to raise her fork and block. But Aranea’s sheer strength increases the level. A human doesn’t have the ability to hold back a troll.

Each time Aranea’s blade makes contact with the shaft of Jane’s fork, Jane’s feet are pushed closer and closer together. Soon she’ll be unable to sufficiently manage her center of gravity. Aranea means to send her to the ground.

But Jane isn’t given any reprieve or chance to escape. A botched attempt to escape could mean a lost limb or potentially fatal wound. Jane resigns herself to being beaten into submission. But she still pushes with all her strength. Aranea will not have an easy win – Jane will fight back with all she has.

After a particularly violent blow, Jane’s feet slip on the stone beneath them.

The fall happens in slow motion. Aranea is grinning maniacally while pulling her blade backwards. Around her, Jane can see the Skaians losing in their respective fights. Roxy is still missing and the blood is pouring from the wound on John’s forehead. His face is covered in grime and blood. All Jane wants to do is pull him home and clean it up.

Landing is the worst part. The pain ricochets through her body, starting the impact sight at her shoulders and zigzagging down her back. Then there’s a nothingness by the time it travels down to her feet.

Staring up at the sky, Jane ignores Aranea, who has begun to monologue again. The pirate is beginning some story about her life on Beforus. The scimitar comes down again and the cold blade touches Jane’s neck, sending shivers down her spine.

“Don’t worry,” Aranea assures her. “You don’t die here – well you will die on Skaia but not by my hand.”

The blade withdraws and Aranea walks to the farther end of her circle. She goes back to her monologue.

Jane’s eyes never leave the darkness of Aranea’s fleet. This is it. All they fought for – her parents’ dream for a better life – it ends here.

Then Jane notices the tiniest disturbance in the fleet. It’s small and hardly noticeable – like a tiny ship slipping through the blockade. Jane initially writes it off as her own imagination; attempting to trick her into thinking they have a chance. But then a massive hole appears in the darkness. The midday sun shines through – teatime is over now.

A giggle bubbles up from Jane’s throat. That’s the Empire’s fleet. Laughter becoming hysterical, Jane realizes that Jake came through. The Empire is here – they will save Skaia.

“What is that?” Aranea demands, glaring up at the sky.

Before them, the fleet begins to crumble, piece by piece. Jane can hardly believe it. Skaia is going to survive – they’re going to live!

“This can’t be happening!” Aranea shouts.

She spins around and marches back to Jane. Swinging out her blade, Aranea has clearly changed her mind about letting Jane live.

“If Skaia survives, then let it survive without its leader!” Aranea shouts.

Pulling the blade back, Aranea prepares to make a lethal blow. Jane prepares herself for the action, shutting her eyes and turning her head away.

But it never comes. Instead there is a horrible shrieking noise.

Jane opens up her eyes and looks to see Aranea, missing her arm. Between the two of them it lies, the golden ring staring up at them.

“Who did this?” Aranea demands, whirling around looking for the culprit.

The circle has not been visibly breached. Using the distraction, Jane scrambles to her feet. Now that Aranea is vulnerable she can just –

“Payback for my sister,” Roxy says, suddenly appearing in front of Aranea.

Jane notices as Roxy slides a golden ring from her hand, not unlike the one Aranea just wore.

“Ring of invisibility, but without the ring wraiths,” Roxy says, holding the ring up. “Really handy. I swiped it from some treasure hoard a few years ago.”

Aranea seethes and her remaining hand grips the scimitar tightly.

“The intruder,” Aranea mutters. “I should’ve known the thief would have a few tricks up her sleeve. Look at Jane, she has two thieves to defend her.”

“More of rogue,” Roxy says, flipping the ring into the air like a coin. “Anyway, about that fight you promised Janey – I think it’s more fair now.”

Aranea looks over her shoulder at Jane. A slow, menacing grin grows on her face.

“I agree,” Aranea says, looking back at Jane.

It happens in an instant.

In a fluid motion, Aranea turns and lifts the blade over her head. She swings it back down, releasing it at just the right moment so that it flings towards Jane. There’s no time for Jane to think or even move.

But she hears Roxy’s shout and the fast footsteps of another person.

The sword hits its mark wetly. Jane watches as Jake collapses to the ground, sword imbedded into his chest. The blood pools out around him and she can see from his face that he was dead before he even hit the ground.

Letting out a roar of anger, Jane charges forward. She spears Aranea on the three prongs. Hitting the pirate with such force that both of them go clattering to the ground.

Jane releases the fork and starts to punch Aranea. With her last breath, Aranea grins once more knowing she has a victory over Jane. Even after she’s dead, Jane continues to hit the body out of rage. Her firsts become covered in Aranea’s cobalt blood.

“Jane!” Roxy shouts running towards her.

Ignoring her, Jane continues.

“Jane!” Roxy yells again, reaching forward and catching Jane’s fists mid swing. “She dead, Jane. You killed her.”

“She – she killed Jake,” Jane says, voice breaking. “I didn’t even see him coming – all hope was lost then the fleet came and now Jake’s dead, Roxy. He’s gone.”

“I know, Janey,” Roxy says, voice crackling.

She pulls Jane up and into a hug. It’s brief as Jane remembers the life ring.

“The ring!” Jane says wildly. “Where is it?”

Looking around, Jane spot Aranea’s arm. But it’s lacking the ring on its finger.

“Where did it go?” she demands to no one in particular. “Who took the ring?”

Roxy looks around helplessly. The ring is really gone.

“The legend is true then,” Roxy says. “When one ring is found, the other is lost.”

“It’s not fair!” Jane shouts, tugging at her hair. “He shouldn’t have died – it should’ve been me! I was the one to challenge Aranea – not him.”

“Janey…” Roxy pleads softly.

Jane ignores Roxy and makes her way to Jake’s body. Collapsing next to it, Jane cradles his body into her arms.

“All those years I spent resenting him for leaving us – leaving me. At least he was alive,” Jane murmurs, tears rolling down her cheeks. “He always said Skaia would be the death of him. I always wanted him back here and now look where that’s got us.”

The patter of feet signal the arrival of the others. All around them, Aranea’s minions are gaining back their own senses. The fighting has subsided on the ground. Above them, the fleet is quickly being torn apart by the Empire.

“Jane!” Dirk shouts.

He runs up and crumples up next to her. He’s got a fat lip and his shades are missing, revealing a blossoming black eye.

“What happened?” Dirk asks softly.

He takes one of Jake’s hand into his, rubbing a thumb against the back of it.

“He sacrificed himself, for me,” Jane sobs. “I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this.”

Dirk brings up his other arm and wraps it around Jane’s shoulders. He brings them close together, huddling over Jake’s rapidly cooling body.

“He knew what he was doing, Jane,” Dirk says quietly.

Jane’s cries get louder, until they engulf the square. The silence of the aftermath quickly ends, the grief and reality settling in. John pulls Jade into a tight embrace, both of them allowing silent tears to run down their face.

Roxy watches from a distance, heart pounding in her throat. She can’t think of anything to say to make this better. There’s nothing she can do to make this right.

Jake English is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ jjamestiberius or learn more about the UT universe @ pyyrrhanikos (under the writing tab and in the UT section I have done TONS of world building). 
> 
> Bye for now and hopefully the next two chapters won't take as long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter - Author's note

Hi everyone, it's my greatest regrets that I'm posting this. Unfortunately, I no longer have the time nor am I in the head space to continue this story. I've been trying for about a year and a half now to continue writing this story and I can't get anything done. While I'm blowing through other projects, this one remains stale and unmoving. Basically what I'm trying to say is that Mapping the Stars will not be finished. I originally wanted to delete it, but but I think I'll leave it up for future readers. I am so sorry for anyone who became invested in this story. 

When I started Uncharted Territory, it was a world building exercise - and I'd like to think I succeeded. The world is huge, I've designed and built massive pieces of the universe only for them to be gently touched on in passing and creating the illusion of a full universe. Unfortunately, I am much different writer than I am now. I prefer different styles and different flows. Frankly, I just don't feel the characters speaking to me the same way as they once did. People change and I am not really the same person who started Uncharted Territory. 

For those who are curious in where Uncharted Territory was going, I had full notes and unedited drafts of the next chapters if you'd wish to read through them. For those who just want to know what was going to happen:

Mapping the Stars: the next chapter was actually a favourite of mine. It was originally named a piece called "The Diary of Jake English." It focused primarily on Jake growing up and becoming who he is as we see him in MtS. It also focuses strongly on his relationships with Jane and Dirk, as well as their relationship with each other. It was all leading up to how Jake was always told to protect Jane, and grew up feeling like he failed her. The final moments of this chapter is Jake leaping in front of Jane to protect her, fulfilling his vow. 

After this, the fourth and final chapter ends with Dave, Karkat, and Kanaya rescuing Rose. Jade and John fly the Rogue to rescue them, but Aranea's failing fleet crashes into them as it's under attack by the Empire. The Rogue crashes temporarily leaving the others unaware of their fate. Back on Skaia, Jane pleads with Meenah to revive Jake - but she hesitates citing Jane's previous feelings of betrayal. Jane makes an impassioned speech about her love for Jake and how important and critical he's been to her life, despite everything. Meenah revives him and they all watch the Rogue crash together into the woods. 

They predictably survive and all reunite just as Feferi arrives. Meenah disappears, leaving the eight humans and 2 trolls reunited and presented with Empress Feferi. Jane and Feferi finally discuss the dying Skaia and create an alliance. Jane is offered the very first non-troll seat at the council but she takes with it the condition that Dirk will be her partner. The other humans all tag along, taking up residence as Jane's delegation at the Imperial palace. Karkat and Dave are very happy as Dave officially becomes a knight. 

The Black Queen appears in an epilogue, continuing to show that Lord English's death has shook the galaxy. 

Follow up stories: 

Untitled MtS Coda: Rose and Kanaya grow closer in the palace. Jane adjusts to receiving the Life Coat of arms and worries about Meenah. The Last Tree is going to bloom. 

To the Ends of the Galaxy (Uncharted Territory III: The Search For Meenah): Off to wild space, Jane, Jake, and Karkat team up to find the missing Meenah. As they explore wild space, they find out the Rogue has gone missing during a routine drop off to Skaia. Jane finds that Meenah may be more involved in the ongoings of wild space than Jane ever thought. 

Deals with the Black Queen attempting to retake Derse. 

Swan Song (the Epilogue): The end of Uncharted Territory shows the humans several years later at the palace. Feferi and Meenah are shown to get along well. Feferi and Jane are making plans to return to Earth to restore Skaia’s connection to the Sovereignty and deepen the alliance between Humans and Trolls while helping Skaia. Dave and Jake prepare for Dirk’s official crowning ceremony as the Prince of Derse. Karkat and Kanaya are also anxiously waiting to return home to Alternia for the first time. John and Roxy considered getting ‘Earth’ married while on Earth (and Jade ends up walking in on them planning this). Rose is publishing and rewriting the stories of the Rogue for the truly meta experience naming it Uncharted Territory).

Again, I am so sorry for this.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[World Building Page](http://pyyrrhanikos.tumblr.com/projectut) ** \- please check it out, even though I put it together for fun I'd love if people would read it.
> 
>  
> 
>  **ON UPDATES** I've also made a decision to speed up posting time and is very different than my normal posting. Generally, I finish the entire story before making a single post (to avoid abandoning it in case I don't finish, which happens a lot). But I'm 5/8 done with this right now and I'm actually really looking forward to getting back to writing for this 'verse (I am very busy right now). This will affect the rate chapters come up, since the last two aren't completely done. I usually keep to a few day posting schedule, but for now it's up in the air. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> come follow me/scream at me on any of the following blogs:
> 
> [hs tumblr](http://tinyjane.tumblr.com/) [writing tumblr](http://pyyrrhanikos.tumblr.com/) [personal/fandom tumblr](http://jjamesbuchanan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
